Lost Light
by Alliej06770
Summary: Harry was a mistake, someone who never should have been. But he will change the lives of many. Warnings inside. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash, Abuse, Mpreg, Spankings, D/S style relationships boarding on slave/master relationships**

**Pairings: Harry/Bill/Voldemort, Sirius/Snape, others to be decided later**

**A/N: Okay this story is going to be AU and will OCC for many characters. I would also like to point out that in this story all purebloods and halfbloods in the wizarding world has a mate, or mates and they are born as either a submissive or dominant. Muggleborns are excluded from the having mates. **

* * *

"Push James!" The healer yelled. James Potter was giving birth, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He only slept with Sirius once he knew they were mates but they were both submissive and James couldn't except that their other mate was Severus Snape. That was the only reason he married Lily. Lily was so disappointed in him when she found out he was pregnant, James had promised that he would never be with Sirius but he had betrayed his wife's trust. They decided that Sirius could never know the child was his. As far as everyone was concerned this child was Lilly's as well and would be passed off as the twin to the child she gave birth to two weeks ago.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy." The healer smiled and handed the child to James. James choked when he saw the child, he looked just like Sirius. Lily came into the room then with her son Daniel in her arms. Upon seeing the child she preformed a charm on him to make him look like James except with her eyes.

James knew this was for the best, even though it pained him to do it. Sirius will be a godfather and uncle to the child. He never was suited well for parenthood.

"Little Harry James this is for the best." James whispered to the baby in his arms. Little did he know that in a years time everything would change.

* * *

It was October 31st 1989, the Potter's had been in hiding for months. Lily was convinced that her son Daniel was the one of the prophecy. It didn't matter to her that Daniel didn't fit the prophecy (Daniel hadn't been born as the seventh month died).

James believed that Lily was the perfect mother and she was but only to Daniel. Harry was being taking care of by a house elf named Twinkle sent by Sirius. Sirius knew that Lily didn't care about Harry, it was obvious to anyone who had eyes but somehow James remained oblivious.

That stormy night changed everything. Lily wasn't home she when to get groceries and left the children with James. James was happy to spend time with his sons. They were playing in the living room when the front door was blown off the hinges. Hearing the crash James jumped up and stood in front of his sons wand at the ready.

Voldemort came into the house and laughed at the fool Potter before stunning him. The fool will know that he was able to protect his children. Voldemort could feel the power that radiated off of the green eyed little baby, this was definitely the one. Not wanting to waste anymore time he cast the killing curse. Eyes widening in shock as a golden shield erected it's self around the child.

The curse rebounded it's self upon Voldemort. Voldemort's soul was ripped from his body. Seeing his mistake Voldemort could see the child would be a great ally one day. Voldemort had a glimpse of the future in that moment. The boy would be his mate along with one other. Everyone would tremble in fear from the three of them. With one last look at his little mate Voldemort's soul departed through the broken front door.

Lily arrived just as Voldemort's soul departed. She looked around in shock, it was clear that this is what they fear would happen. Daniel, she needed to find her baby, he was boy-who-lived after all. Lily just hoped that James's bastard son was killed.

Seeing James first and noticed that he was still breathing and she moved on. Her Daniel was there sleeping and it brought a smile to her face. Hearing a whimper Lilly looked and what she saw made her heart stop. No it couldn't be Harry could not be the boy-who-lived she wouldn't allow it.

Thinking quickly Lily put a glamour on little Harry's forehead making it smooth and flawless, the lightning bolt scar now hidden. Then she used a powerful charm to make a lightning bolt shaped scar appear on Daniel's forehead. No one will ever know the difference and her little boy will be the boy-who-lived, after all that bastard doesn't deserve it.

* * *

Three years later little four year old Harry was cleaning the front hall of Potter Manor. Lilly as she always told Harry that she wasn't his mother, told him to have the front hall spotless before she got back. It was an impossible task and Harry knew it but that didn't stop him from trying. Lily promised that the punishment would be severe if it was completed.

Harry didn't see how his Father could not see what was going on right underneath his own nose. The man worked far too much and was barely ever home, he still believes his wife is a saint. If it wasn't for Twinkle Uncle Sirius' house elf Harry knew he would get no food, that women never feeds him.

Knocked out of his musing by the front door slamming shut, Harry looked up and gulped at seeing the look on Lilly's face. He knew he was in for it this time.

"You little brat I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't even do it. I'll teach you a lesson you ungrateful little freak!" Lily screamed while advancing on Harry.

Lilly accio'ed a cane and spelled all of Harry's clothes off. She brought the cane down over and over again on any part of Harry she could reach. Harry had never felt so much pain and did the only he could think of and whimpered out "Twinkle".

Twinkle could not believe her eyes that bitch had the audacity to do that to her little master! Twinkle wanted to kill the women slowly but knew she could not. Instead Twinkle popped over to master Sirius. Master Sirius would know what to do.

* * *

Sirius was shocked when Twinkle popped in front of him at the auror's office. Today was his last day, not that anyone knew that except for Moody. His fiancé/master Severus didn't want him to work anymore especially in such a dangerous profession.

"Master Sirius, Master Sirius, you must come quick. She be hurting little master." Twinkle said while pulling on her ears. Sirius jumped up quickly at that proclamation, so did Moody and Shacklebolt who were the only other's in the room.

"Potter Manor she's talking about Harry." Sirius said quickly before the three of them apparated to Potter Manor. Running to the house from the apparation point they ran straight into the house. The sight they saw before them horrified them and chilled them to the bone.

Lily stood there caning a naked Harry. Blood was gushing out of welts all over Harry's body. Upon coming to the scene Moody wasted little time before sending a stupefy at Lilly. Moody had seen a lot of horrible things but this had to take the cake. How could anyone do that to a four year old?

Sirius ran to Harry's side, it looked even worse up close. Unable to stop his tears Sirius just let them flow. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shacklebolt tying up Lily and heard Moody talking into his medallion to contact the office. "Find Potter, send him to his house tell him Shacklebolt is waiting for him."

Dropping to his knees Sirius saw that Harry was unconscious. Taking off his cloak Sirius gently wrapped Harry in it. Pulling Harry into his arms Sirius stood cradling Harry gently to his chest. Looking at Moody Sirius just wanted him to tell him what to do. Moody understood and took charge.

"Sirius take him to Hogwarts I don't trust anyone but Poppy with something like this. Take the floo I'll follow you." Moody growled trying to contain his own anger.

Running to the fireplace Sirius held tightly to Harry as he throw the floo powder into the fireplace shouting "Hogwarts infirmary!" Looking around Sirius started to panic when he didn't see Poppy anywhere. "Poppy!" Sirius yelled franticly. Poppy running out of her office seeing Harry in Sirius's arms she told him to set Harry on the nearest bed.

Pulling the cloak away Poppy gasped and immediately started casting diagnostic spells. Sirius backed off to give her space to work. When Moody came in he took Sirius into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder. His little godson was in so much pain and there was nothing Sirius could do about it. He felt so useless.

After what felt like an eternity to Sirius Poppy did all she could to heal Harry. Rushing to Harry's side Sirius pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before sitting in the chair next to the bed. Sirius looked up expectedly at Poppy.

"I suppose you want to know all I found?" At Sirius' nod Poppy continued. "Little Harry has severe bruising especially on his buttocks. Some of the bruising on his buttocks is quite old. Someone will have to use a bruise cream on him probably once a day for a week. He lost a lot of blood through welts covering most of his body. He will have to be on bed rest for three weeks. But that isn't all, there are signs of severe neglect. Harry is severely malnourished, he is the average size for a two year old but he's four and a half. He also has glamour's and charms placed on him."

"Can they be removed?" Sirius asked while brushing the hair out of Harry's face.

"By me no, but by Filius probably." Poppy replied. Moody nodded his head than left the ward presumably to find Filius. It wasn't long before Moody returned with the little charms professor trailing along behind him. Filius went immediately to Harry and cast scanning spells on him.

"Ah ha, yes, yes I can remove the glamour's and charms. Should I proceed now?" Filius asked looking at Sirius expectantly. At Sirius' nod Filius began to do an intricate wand movement while chanting a spell that none of them had ever hear before.

When the glamour's and charms dropped everyone gasped. Little Harry looked almost exactly like Sirius and there was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Everyone present was having a hard time believing what this must mean. Maybe the boy was Sirius' son but the boy-who-lived as well. It was just too much. After some time Sirius regained his sense and asked the obvious question for him to ask.

"Poppy can you cast a paternity spell on Harry. The one that shows both parents?" Poppy nodded her head and cast the spell. Her eyes got wide with shock as she looked at the paper that appeared. She read the results out loud.

_Harry James Potter_

_Birth Date: July 31st 1980_

_Carrier: James Potter_

_Father: Sirius Black_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank Frokwears for being my first and only reviewer. ________________________________________________________________________**

His son, Harry was his son, Sirius thought while looking down at him in wonder. But then James crossed his mind. He kept my son from me I'll never forgive him. Beyond keeping my son from me he didn't protect my son, his son. James refused to believe that his bitch of a wife didn't give a shit about Harry.

Sirius felt something shift inside of him and the bonds connecting him as a mate to James snapped. Sirius never thought that he would ever love Severus but hate James, but that day had come. In some ways Sirius was glad for it, James would never truly accept Sirius and Severus as mates. It had hurt Sirius so much that James had married Lily, Severus had comforted him for many nights.

Brought out of his thoughts by a small voice saying "Siri", Sirius looked down to see his son awake and staring at him. His son, he could get used to that.

"Hey little man I'm here. Guess what I just found out I'm your Daddy. You never have to go back to that place ever again." Sirius said quietly while Harry looked at him with hope shinning in his eyes.

"You need to contact Abraxas if you want to make that promise a reality." A voice spoke from behind Sirius. Sirius looked up to see Severus with wide eyes. "How could he forget about Severus? Sirius thought he should be punished and if his son wasn't lying in the bed right next to him he would have already had his butt bare and in the air.

"Master I'm sorry I deserve to be punished I….." Sirius was interrupted by Severus. "Don't be ridiculous and what did I say about calling me master in public?" Severus asked piercing Sirius with his black eyes. Harry was looking on with interest, this was so different than his other Daddy's and Lily's relationship, better in a way he didn't understand.

"To call you Sev or Severus." Sirius replied sheepishly. "Even more reason for you to punish me." Severus rolled his eyes and thought only Sirius. "Sirius stand up." Severus commanded with a sigh. As soon as Sirius stood up Severus turned him and landed two hard swats to Sirius's bottom, causing Sirius to pout.

Harry giggled, his new Daddy was so funny. Sirius smiled to Severus but than adopted a serious expression when facing Harry. Eyes going wide Harry looked so afraid. Lip quavering Harry held back his tears, he had upset his new Daddy already. Sirius was kicking himself when he saw that Harry looked so frightened. Severus gave Sirius a stern expression that clearly said fix this.

"Hey little man, there's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." Sirius said softly while sitting back down in the chair next to the bed. Harry looked at Sirius disbelievingly and it broke Sirius' heart. How much abused and neglect did James and Lily do to his little boy to make him already not trust anyone at the age of four?

"Are you going to spank me like Daddy does when I don't call Lily Momma like Daniel?" Harry asked trying to subtly move away from Sirius and closer to Severus but whimpered in pain in the process.

"Don't try to move sweetie, no one is going to spank you. What did your Daddy do when he spanked you and why didn't you call Lily Momma?" Severus asked while stroking Harry's hair.

"Daddy gave me twenty swats but not on bare, he say I get bare after I turn five. I no call Lily Momma because she no let me. She say I get the cane if I do." Harry said while leaning into Severus' touch.

Sirius and Severus looked at each other in horror. Severus got a glint in his eyes that was truly terrifying. Oh James would pay Severus thought, now that the mate bond was broken Severus had no qualms about ruining James's life. To give a four year old twenty swats is horrible, Severus would never give a four year old more than five swats and medium strength at the most. But the icing on the cake was that he was being punished for something that was out of his control.

"I think it's time you contacted Abraxas." Severus ground out to Sirius.

* * *

Abraxas was shocked when Sirius' head appeared in the fireplace, immediately fearing the worst when Sirius said he needed his help and was at the Hogwarts infirmary. Wasting no time Abraxas got his son Lucius and they both apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and rushed to the infirmary.

The sight they saw was something they never expected. A little boy who looked about two was lying against Severus's chest and looked exactly like a little Sirius. It was clear that this little boy was Sirius' son and was the one that was hurt.

"Explain!" Abraxas barked. Harry was startled and whimpered while burying his head further into Severus's chest. Lucius gave Sirius a meaningful look and at Sirius' nod Lucius knelt down next to the bed rubbing Harry's back gently. Harry peeked out of Severus's chest and looked questioningly at Lucius.

"Who be you?" Harry asked Lucius while cocking his head to the side. Smiling at the little boy Lucius answered, "I'm your Uncle Luc." Harry tried to move closer to Lucius but whimpered in pain.

"Little man don't try to move please." Sirius said with concern shinning in his eyes. "Okay Daddy." Harry said while closing his eyes and snuggling into Severus's chest.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow at Sirius and Sirius gulped. Motioning for Abraxas and Lucius to follow him as he walked out of the ward into the hallway.

"He's my son, I didn't even know it until today. He's Harry Potter…." Sirius was interrupted by Abraxas. "Impossible, Harry is almost five that boy can't be more than two."

"I assure you that he is Harry Potter. We caught Lily beating him with a cane. The boy was bleeding all over if we didn't get there when we did he could have died. Poppy found glamour's and charms on him. When removed he looked like me. But that's not the only thing he has a lightning bolt shaped scar." Sirius finished looking up to see Abraxas and Lucius looking truly shocked.

"He's the boy-who-lived. But what about the scar on Daniel's forehead?" Lucius asked pleading with his eyes for answers.

"There was a glamour on Harry's scar so, I'm guessing that Daniel's is a glamour as well." Sirius replied insightfully.

"My grandson will not be going back to those people. Lucius you will go to the Ministry of Magic, get papers for custody, adoption, and name change." Abraxas barked. "Yes father." Lucius replied before running out of sight. Abraxas turned back to Sirius. "We will get James to sign over custody to you with a no contact stipulation. You should change his name and have Severus adopted him to distance him from the Potter's as much as possible. He will be safer that way."

Sirius nodded then walked back into the ward. What he saw made him smile, Severus was talking quietly with Harry and Sirius could have sworn that he heard Harry call Severus Papa. Sirius' suspicions were confirmed when Severus mouth _He called me Papa._

Kneeling down next to the bed Sirius knew this would be the hard part. How do you tell a four year old that he has a new name?

"Little man, Daddy was sad that he didn't get to name you. Would it be alright if I changed your name?" Sirius asked and at Harry's nod he continued. "How does Damien Abraxas Black sound?" Sirius asked while gently carding his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Me be Damien, better than Harry." Damien said while making a face like he tasted something disgusting. Sirius chuckled at Damien's reaction, it reminded him of something he would do at four years old. Noticing that Damien had his head cocked to the side and was staring passed him Sirius turned and saw Abraxas.

"Who be you?" Damien asked. Abraxas moved closer to Damien. "My name is Abraxas but you may call me Grandfather." Damien's smile was so huge that even Abraxas smiled.

Then Lucius walked back in with the necessary paperwork in one hand and holding his son Draco on his hip with the other. Lucius looked flustered as he handed Abraxas the paperwork. Draco looked around and when he started squirming and reaching for him saying "Uncle Siri". Sirius smiled at Draco and took him out of Lucius' arms.

"Hey Dragon what are you doing here?" Sirius asked but instead of Draco answering it was Lucius. "I'm sorry I had to bring him, his play date was cut short. Blaise got sick and they knew how overprotective I am of Draco." Lucius said looking apologetic.

"It's alright Luc we know how Cissy's death affected you. Now lets get down to business." Severus said as Moody came back into the ward with William Potter trailing behind him.

"Grampie!" Damien yelled excitedly. William's eyes snapped to Damien and he drew in a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was told about the abuse, neglect, and that the child was bared by James being Sirius' but William wanted to think better of his son.

"Can I see the bruises please?" I just need to see them for myself." William said Sirius nodded to Severus and Severus tried to explain to Damien. Damien didn't quiet understand but he complied anyway. Laying against Severus's chest on his stomach as Severus lifted up his hospital gown. William gasped when he saw that most of Damien's back, buttock, and legs were covered in bruises, his eyes filling with tears.

Draco pulled on Sirius' arm until Sirius bent down. "Who he? What happen?" Draco whispered to Sirius watching as Severus lowered Damien's gown and William fell to his knees body wracked with sobs.

"He's my son, your cousin Damien. I didn't know he was my son until today. His other Daddy kept it from me. His step-mommy did that to him." Sirius replied leaving out a lot of the details.

"Down, down." Draco said while squirming in Sirius' arms. Putting Draco down Sirius watched as Draco walked over to Damien. Draco climbed onto the bed and gently hugged Damien.

"I'm Draco, Damien I protect you be safe with me." Draco said then pressed a kiss to Damien's head.

"If we're going to have James here I need Regulus to be here." Sirius said to Lucius who nodded and walked over to the floo.

* * *

Ending the floo call with Lucius Regulus immediately stepped into the floo shouting "Hogwarts infirmary". Once through Regulus went straight to Sirius and hugged him tightly.

"Big brother I'm here. Get James here now, make sure he brings Daniel with him." Regulus said to Sirius and then looked over his shoulder and talked to Moody. Moody nodded and took a hold of his medallion and whispered "Shacklebolt". When Moody heard "Shacklebolt here", Moody began.

"Bring Potter to Hogwarts infirmary make sure he has Daniel with him. Have Scrimgeour guard Lily." Moody barked and cut the connection when Shacklebolt acknowledged his assignment.

Several minutes later Shacklebolt led in James who was holding Daniel's hand. His eyes narrowed on Severus holding his son, not knowing that they discovered that Sirius was his father.

"Get away from my son!" James yelled. But that was all he got out before Regulus had him by the throat pinning him to the wall.

"You don't have the right to say anything about nephew." James visibly paled. "Yes, we know that he's Sirius' son. Take a good look at your son, see what Lilly did to him. Four year olds aren't supposed to be that small. Are you going to tell me the bruise on him appeared out of nowhere. And why the hell didn't you cast the spell to keep his butt from bruising during a spanking? I know you know the spell and you only had to cast it once its permanent as you well know. Why does my nephew have a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that was covered by a glamour?" Regulus seethed.

James looked at Regulus with a dumbstruck expression on his face, truly not believing a word he said. No, Lily is a good mother, she loves our sons. But than almost as soon as that thought crossed his mind another popped up. Harry wasn't Lilly's son but she just wouldn't hurt any child.

"I don't believe you. Harry has always been a trouble maker, I have to spank him a few times a week. Lily told me she preformed to spell to stop bruises from a spanking forming and I believe her. Whatever he told you he was lying, come on Harry were leaving and you'll be getting a spanking once we get home." James said. Surprising everyone Sirius walked up to James and punched him in the face. James held his cheek and looked at Sirius in shock.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare call our son a liar. I saw Lily beating him with a cane with my own eyes. Your not much better giving a four year old twenty swats. You are going to sign over custody of him to me and you will have no contact with him, or I'll press neglect charges against you and you will lose everything. Lily is going to go to prison but you could still have Daniel if I don't press charges." Sirius said angrily.

"But he's my son, I don't want to give him up. Sirius I'll be with you now, I was just scared. I'll accept Severus now." James said becoming desperate. Sirius shook his head knowing it didn't matter anymore.

"It's too late James, I gave up on you. The bond is broken. For once in your life do what is right by our son." Sirius said handing the custody papers to James. With tears in his eyes he signed the papers, before collapsing in sobs.

Sirius wished it could have been different but James made his bed and now he has to lie in it. The only thing to do was to check if Daniel's scar was a glamour. With a nod Lucius walked over to Daniel and knelt in front of him. Quickly checking for glamour's and disabling any that were there, everyone gasped when Daniel's forehead no longer held the infamous lightning bolt scar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a question about if James could fix the mate bond with Sirius and Severus, I suppose it is possible but I haven't decided if that will fit in the story or not.**

**Pairings: Harry/Bill/Voldemort, Sirius/Snape, Remus/Fenrir**

* * *

William Potter didn't want to see his son like this and he couldn't condone all the things he had done just because he was to self centered to noticed that his own son was being hurt. As much as it hurt him to do it William would for his Grandson he would do anything.

"James I can't in good conscious keep you as my heir. I'll let you keep your trust fund but Harry or rather Damien will be the Potter heir." William said looking at James with pity in his eyes knowing that James had lost almost everything.

"Dad please I can't lose you too. I need you." James said with tears still coursing down his cheeks.

"You'll always have me, just because your not my heir doesn't mean that I'm abandoning you. You're still son and you always will be." William said quietly while kneeling in front of James wiping his tears away then hugging him.

James exhaled a breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding. He knew he screwed up, he should have been at home more and not just worked all the time. Trusting Lily without question was one of the stupidest things James did in his whole life. Now he lost one of his son's but was determined not to lose Daniel.

"I want to be there when you go for Lily." James blurted and Moody, Shacklebolt, and Lucius who were discussing just that froze. None of them thought it was a good idea but they couldn't deny that James had the right to confront the women who abused and neglected his son.

"All right but Daniel can't come." Moody said and James completely agreed. William agree to take Daniel with him to the château he was staying at in France, knowing his wife Selena would want to know what was going on. With everything worked out everyone went their separate way.

* * *

Going back to Potter Manor James had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was the place that his son was abused and neglected, James wasn't sure if he could stay here anymore. There would always be reminders that he failed his son and didn't protect him as he should have.

Seeing Lily James flew into a blind rage and tried to get at her only be held back by Lucius. Struggling against Lucius James didn't care about anything but making the bitch who hurt his son pay.

"James what are you doing? I'm your wife, whatever they told you was a lie." Lily said looking arrogant like the matter was closed just because she said so. James couldn't believe he ever trusted her, now it seemed so clear to him that she was manipulating him this whole time.

"No it wasn't a lie you manipulative bitch. How could you beat and neglect my son? If you were going to do that why didn't you just let me give him to Sirius? Why did you try to make Daniel the boy-who-lived when it wasn't him?" James yelled still struggling against Lucius. Lily laughed manically and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Let your bastard be the boy-who-lived, I think not. It should have been my Daniel, not your little squib of a son!" Lily screamed insanely.

"He is no squib, he was powerful enough to defeat Voldemort. Our marriage is over and you'll get nothing. You can take her now, I'm done with her." James said calmly no emotion on his face or in his voice as he condemned his wife. Moody motioned for the other aurors in the room to take Lily away. The last James heard from her was her shrieking for his help, help that would never come.

* * *

After much discussion it was decided that Damien, Sirius, and Severus would live at Malfoy Manor as Spinner's end was no place for a child to grow up. Draco was happy about this because he would have his little cousin with him always, he was determined to always protect Damien and this just made it easier.

Severus carried Damien into a room right across from Sirius and Severus's shared room and next to Draco's. The room was huge and Damien couldn't believe this was his room, the only room he ever had as a tiny room that was build for a servant. His room at Malfoy Manor was painted light blue with a king sized canopy bed with dark blue furnishings in the middle of the room, a little sitting area was there with a sofa and two chairs. Damien was put down on the bed under the covers and everyone was shocked when Draco got into bed with him.

"I stay with Damien." Draco said looking at Sirius almost like he was daring him to object. Sirius was actually glad that Draco wanted to stay with Damien knowing that Draco wouldn't hesitate to call a house elf if any problems occurred.

"Dobby!" Sirius yelled. Dobby immediately appeared with a pop. "What can Dobby be doing for Master Sirius?" Dobby said excitedly, Dobby really like Sirius no one knew why. "Can you get pajamas for Draco and Damien here."

Dobby nodded and disappeared with a pop as Draco yelled "yes" with clear excitement. In only a minute Dobby was back with green silk pajamas for Draco and black silk pajamas for Damien. With the pajamas in his hands Damien looked down at them with tears in his eyes. The tears became noticed by Severus when a lone tear rolled down Damien's cheek. Sitting down on the bed Severus stroked Damien's hair.

"Hey Prince, what's the matter." Severus asked and it was only now that the others noticed the tears. Draco moved in closer to Harry and took the pajamas out of Damien's slack hands than slipped his hand into Damien's. Sirius sat on the bed in front of Damien crossed legged worried about his son.

"Never had pajamas, saw Daniel with them but Lily saw that freaks no get pajamas, Daddy never notice." Damien said before laying down with his head in in Severus's lap who continued to stroke his hair.

"Oh little man, you will always have pajamas here and you are no freak. Lily was the freak." Sirius said wishing that he could have been there more for his son, but things had been strained with James at the best of times for the last four years. If only he knew about his son before he would have pushed for custody. Sirius knew all he could do was be there for his son now at repair the damage that was already done.

"These are some of Draco's old pajamas but when your off bed rest we'll get you your own pajamas, all kinds of clothes, toys, and anything else you want." Sirius said looking dreamily at the ceiling at the thought of spoiling his son. But he was brought out of his musing about spoiling his son as Damien said "really" quietly as if he didn't dare believe it.

"Prince you can have what you want. We mean it when we say that you will be going shopping, you will be picking everything. Is there anything thing that you want right now?" Severus asked Damien.

"Can I have Moony and Paddy back? Lily took from me." Damien said while looking down at the sheets. Sirius temper flared, what right to did bitch have to take away something given to Damien by him or Remus. Seeing Severus's confused look Sirius knew he would have to explain.

"Moony and Paddy are the stuffed dog and wolf we got Damien for his first birthday. I can't believe she would take them away from him, they weren't hers to take." Sirius spat out angrily. Severus turned to Sirius with a shocked look on his face.

"Siri we forgot about Remus." Severus said in exasperation. Shit he's right way to go dummy thought Sirius to himself. He was just doing so well today, he was forgetting about everyone it would seem.

"I'll go to get Remy, could you go to James and see if he can find Moony and Paddy. But we can't leave the kids alone….." Sirius rattled on until he was cut off. "Go away I'm back now I'll watch the boys." Sirius turned to see Lucius standing in the doorway. Nodding to Lucius Sirius turned back to Damien kissing him on the forehead.

"Be good for your Uncle Luc, I'm going to get your Uncle Remy and Papa is going to see if he can find Moony and Paddy." Sirius said quietly before exiting the room with Severus following after him.

* * *

Remus had his head resting on his arms while his butt was in the air being pounded into by his dominant Fenrir when he hear the floo flare. Looking up he was mortified when he saw Sirius standing there as if frozen with his mouth hanging open. Remus tried to get up only to be pushed back down by a snarling Fenrir and receiving a extremely hard smack to his bare butt.

"We're not finished!" Fenrir growled before thrusting even harder into his submissive mate. Remus buried his head back into his arms as his face blazed red. He never wanted anyone let alone Sirius to see him being pounded into by Fenrir. After what felt like an eternity to Remus, Fenrir let out a howl and release hiss seed deep with in his submissive mate.

Fenrir pulled out of Remus plopping down onto an armchair pulling Remus into his lap. Remus was so embarrassed not only was his butt sore he was sitting naked on his mate's equally naked lap. Sirius was looking at them with a smirk that was worthy of any Slytherin, making Remus squirm. Jumping lazily onto the couch Sirius looked at Remus with a troubled expression.

"Remy so much happened today." Sirius started with a sigh. "I found out I have a son, he's four. Your not going to believe this but it's true, Harry is my son. Lily beat him with a cane….." He was cut off my Remus.

"That's impossible Lily would never do something like that!" Remus yelled. Fenrir however could tell that Sirius wasn't lying and he was ready to kill, someone had hurt the little boy he saw as his cub.

"Oh it's true I saw it with my own eyes. He almost died Remy, there was so much blood. He's even on bed rest for the next week because of the blood loss. I have to apply a cream to his back and butt everyday for the next couple of weeks because the bruises were to deep to be healed safely. So don't tell me it's impossible." Sirius stood up and started walking back to the fireplace calling over his shoulder. "If your going to take that bitches side stay away from my son."

Remus for a second was to shocked to move, he knew he messed up it was clear that Sirius wasn't lying. The little boy he saw as his own cub and he had believed Lily every time she told him that he was a troubled boy. The guilt was going to eat away at him and he knew it, if only he had listened to Sirius years ago. Jumping up Remus completely ignored his nakedness and clung onto Sirius with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Siri, I'm so sorry. Don't take away my cub please." Remus cried refusing to let Sirius go. Fenrir stood up and pulled Remus away from Sirius and shooed him up to there bedroom with the promise of a "talk" that had Remus wincing knowing he meant a spanking.

"I would like to see my cub, I need to see he's alright with my own eyes." Fenrir said once Remus was out of the room. "He is like my own son and as such is part of my pack. Under the wizarding law the pack can punish any who commit a crime against any of the pack before the wizards and I intend to collect." Fenrir stated with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Of course Fenrir, I would be happy for you to protect my son in that way. Go deal with Remus I'll wait here for you two so you can see your cub." Sirius said and watched Fenrir nod before disappearing out of the room. Plopping back on the sofa Sirius had to wait a good twenty minutes before Fenrir and Remus came back. Sirius noticed that Remus was wincing with every step and felt a certain amount of sympathy for him because it looked as if Fenrir really laid into him.

"Before we go you need to know that Harry is no longer Harry, we changed his name he is now Damien Abraxas Black. Also we're living at Malfoy Manor and will probably continue to do so." Sirius said honestly expecting some argument but it never came.

* * *

Severus would have rather not gone to see James but he would do anything for Sirius and the little boy who had become his son. He only hoped that the stuffed animals the Damien wants weren't destroyed by Lily that would hurt Damien very much.

James was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room near the entrance hall of Potter Manor with his head in his when he saw Severus walk in. He wasn't expecting to Severus anytime soon, so this was quite the shock to him. Maybe Severus was here to try and repair the mate bond with him, James thought. But James's hopes were dashed when Severus stated why he was there.

"I here to see if you still have the stuff dog and wolf Sirius and Remus gave to your son for his first birthday. It would seem that Lily took them away from him, he would like them back." Severus said with a sneer on his face.

"I don't know if their still here but if they are I would guess that they are with Daniel's toys." James gulped out before leading Severus to Daniel's room, where there was indeed a stuff dog and wolf that James remembered were given to his other son. James when over and took them giving them too Severus. Daniel got up and ran over a threw a tantrum.

"Give me those back. Momma said Daddy's batard doesn't deserve to have them. That little freak like him get no toys." Daniel said looking quite arrogant for a four year old. James couldn't believe that those words just came out of his son's mouth, Lily did her best to turn her son into a spoiled brat that thought the world revolved around him.

"Daniel you will not speak like that or you will find yourself over my knee." James said not believing he never realized how bad Daniel acted. But at least it seemed that Daniel was smart of enough not to push James.

James was disappointed when Severus left soon after getting the stuffed animals. It would seem that the mate bond may never be repaired. He had no one to blame but himself and he knew. James vowed that he would do anything he could to get his mates back, hoping it would be enough.

* * *

Damien was surprised that he was actually given a meal and not the scraps that were left over after Lily and Daniel's meals. He was saddened that he couldn't finish, not trusting that he would get another meal anytime soon. Lucius noticed Damien's tears as he was looking down the tray on his lap, Lucius didn't understand what was upsetting Damien.

"Little one what's wrong?" Lucius asked quietly. But was really shocked when Damien didn't answer and started to cringe away from him. Damien jumped as Draco wrapped his arms around Damien's shoulder but as soon as Damien saw it was Draco he leaned into him. Draco glared angrily at his father and if looks could kill Lucius would be six feet under.

"Stop scaring him!" Draco yelled. Lucius put his hands up as if to say I surrender. It was all so confusing to Lucius and he couldn't understand what he had done. Damien whispered something in Draco's ear and a look of understanding passed over little Draco's face.

"Damien say that he scared you spank him cause he can't finish the food. He say Lily always did." Draco said while he was laying Damien down with his head in his lap. Stroking Damien's hair seemed to calm him enough that he didn't look at Lucius with fearful eyes anymore.

"No one is going to spank you little one, you did nothing wrong. Eat as much as you can if you can't finish that's alright. Can you drink this potion for me it will help get you the nourishment that you can't get right now?" Lucius asked while pulling a potion bottle out of his pants pocket.

Damien was just finished his potion when Severus got back carrying Moony and Paddy in his arms. Looking up a huge smile spread across Damien's face as he saw the stuffed animals. Once in his arms Damien hugged the stuffed animals close to him. Looking at Damien with a fond smile on his face Lucius pulled Severus off to the side. Lucius knew that Severus needed to be aware of how fragile Damien really was at the moment.

"Be careful with Damien. It would seem he was being spanked for just about everything. He just told be if he didn't finish food on the rare times he was given any he was spanked. I don't think you should spank him for anything until he is used to you and knows that you'll care for him." Lucius said seriously to Severus. Severus nodded knowing that Lucius was right and that no good would come of spanking Damien anytime soon.

Hearing someone enter the room Damien looked up and was happy to see Uncle Remy and Uncle Fen. Fenrir smiled when he saw his cub happy to see that he was at least getting better.

"Hey cub." Fenrir whispered while picking Damien up and settling on the bed against the headboard with Damien resting his back against his chest. Damien was showing Fenrir his stuffed animals and it brought a tear to Remus' eye to think of all that little boy had been through. Remus swore to himself then and there that he would do all within his power to make sure no one ever hurt his cub ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and ask any questions you may have. I would be more than happy to answer them.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Damien was healed and would finally be making his first trip into Diagon Alley. Sirius was so scared to take Damien anywhere, Damien was still painfully shy and skittish. The only one who could calm him when frightened was Draco, much to Sirius chagrin. Sirius wished that more adults would be coming other than just him and Severus, he had a bad feeling about this.

Walking into the Alley from the Leaky Cauldron Draco and Damien holding hands in-between Sirius and Severus, they were sticking close together. Damien was so scared to say if he liked anything so in the end all his new clothes, toys and books were picked out by Sirius. Sirius wished his son would trust him but he knew it would take time, Damien had known nothing but neglect and abuse in his short life after all.

When they went into the pet store everyone was shocked when a white Siberian tiger cub ran up to Damien and knocked him over. Even more shocked when Damien cuddled up with the cub licking his face.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing. That cub hasn't let any one come near him. You see he is a magical protector that will only serve his true master." The store attendant said in awe. Sirius was very happy with this development, his son would have that tiger to protect him always.

"How much do I owe you?" Sirius asked the attendant. The attendant just shock his head and said, "No charge, they are destined to be together and I won't charge you for what is fate." Damien ran over to Sirius and hugged his legs.

"Daddy, Daddy he mine?" Damien asked and at Sirius' nod Damien squealed. The attendant smile, the little boy was just so cute and he looked so much like his father. "His name is Cerberus, I hope you don't mine but we named him, we thought he would never choose someone." Sirius assured the attendant it was fine then steered Damien and Draco out of the store.

In the ice cream parlor Draco let go of Damien's hand to help get the ice cream, in that short time someone grabbed Damien. Damien tried to yell out but the man clamped his hand over Damien's mouth. Scared out of mind Damien struggled against the man as he was pulled out of the back of the parlor. Cerberus tried to bite the man but was kicked hard and crumbled onto the floor next to Damien where he was thrown.

Sirius turned around and looked for his son. Not seeing him Sirius began to panic. Calling for Damien Sirius felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest as he realized Damien wasn't there. Severus picked up Draco and tried to calm him down as he was crying and asking for his cousin.

* * *

The Weasley's were at Diagon Alley finishing up some Christmas shopping after all Christmas was next week. Bill and Charlie were walking together a little away from the rest of their family when suddenly Bill keeled over clutching at his heart. Seeing this Charlie called for his mother, Mrs. Weasley came running over.

"Bill what's wrong sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley asked deeply concerned. "My mate he's scared and in pain. It's like the last time but he's close." Bill said in a choked voice then took off going behind the ice cream parlor.

Seeing a man looming over his little submissive mate Bill tackled the man onto the ground. Charlie ran over to the little boy cowering against the wall but backed up when he heard a growl and saw a tiger cub baring his teeth at him. Mrs. Weasley ran up and stunned the man the was now struggling to get Bill off of him. Bill went to check on his mate and the tiger cub sniffed him realize he was his humans mate let him through.

Bill sat down and pulled the little boy into his lap were he snuggled into his chest. Cerberus jumped into Damien's lap and nuzzled into his shoulder. His little master was crying and he needed comfort. Arthur came and saw his son holding a little boy that was clearly his mate.

"How is this possible Bill isn't old enough to sense his mate and that boy is even younger?" Arthur asked his wife and she gave him a look ass if to say are you stupid. "You know as well as do if a mate is in danger the bond can be activated early. Beside Bill just turned fourteen when most bonds activate at fifteen." Molly said as if it were nothing.

"But Molly that boy can't be more than three, it should be impossible for him to feel the bond at all. But he clearly does." Arthur whispered to Molly. Molly looked thoughtful, it was after all true. Having no explanation Molly just shrugged and listened into the conversation that Bill was coaxing out of the boy.

"What's your name my little one?" Bill asked while gently rubbing Damien's back. "Me, Damien Abraxas Black. Who be you?" Damien asked peering into beautiful blue eyes very similar to his own.

"My name is William Septimus Weasley, but everyone calls me Bill." Molly was shocked that this boy was a Black, wondering who the boys parents could be. Depending on who his parents are could be very good for them or very bad.

"Sweetheart do you know your parents names?" Molly asked. Damien looked up and saw a woman who he was sure was Bill's Mama. "Daddy name is Siri, Papa name is Sev."

Molly release a breath she didn't know she was holding. The boy was Sirius' son they had always gotten along with Sirius. What puzzled her was that she didn't even know Sirius had a son. Noticed her husband leave to presumably find Sirius and watch her son with his mate.

* * *

Sirius was panicking, he couldn't find Damien anywhere. Lucius was called mostly to take Draco, so they were surprised when he came with Mrs. Zambini who took Draco. Choking back a sob Sirius wrapped his arms around himself, thinking he had lost his little boy already. He heard someone calling his name and spun around to see Arthur Weasley running towards him.

"Sirius we found your son…." Was all Arthur got out before Sirius interrupted him. "Take me to him now." Sirius said with an imploring look on his face. Arthur nodded and started to run the way he came with Sirius, Severus, and Lucius following him.

Damien heard fast approaching feet and peeked out of Bill's arms seeing his Daddy. Happy Damien jumped off of Bill's lap and ran to his Daddy, who in turn picked him up as soon as he was close enough to be reached. Crashing Damien to his chest Sirius kissed the top of his head, thanking every deity that his little boy was safe.

Severus looked to the man cowering on the ground and saw that it was Peter Pettigrew. Snarling Severus lunged at Peter intent on ripping him to shreds. Lucius acted fast and with the help of Arthur was able to hold Severus back. But that didn't stop Severus from trying to get to the sniveling man on the ground.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! How dare you touch my son?!" Severus yelled struggling against the arms keeping him away from his prey. Sirius would be lying to himself if he didn't say he wanted Peter to pay but Severus getting thrown into Azkaban for killing him wasn't an option. Sirius attention was drawn to Damien pulling on his sleeve.

"Daddy I want Cerberus." Damien said and Sirius saw the little cub in Bill's arms. He nodded towards the cub and Bill brought him over handing him over to Damien. Damien hugged the cub close and started to cry.

Sirius didn't know what to do, when Bill reached for Damien he was reluctant to give him up. But once he was in Bill's arms he seemed to calm. Sirius heart lurched this stranger was able to calm his son even when he couldn't. Seeing Sirius' look on his face Molly knew he would have some explaining to do.

Just as the were trying to decide who would get the aurors James Potter showed up. Obviously someone already called the aurors because James was dressed in the robes all auror's wore. James looked at everyone present than his eyes zeroed in on Peter and his hardened.

"You can arrest him, he tried to kidnap my son." Sirius said knowing he was being childish by making James think of what he lost but didn't care. He didn't even care when James winced when Sirius said "my son". All James did was nod and grab Peter and apparate to the ministry.

It was decided that they would go to the Burrow to answer all the questions that were burning in Sirius' eyes. Sirius needed to know what he was missing because he knew he was missing something.

* * *

Looking over to see his son lying curled up on Bill's stomach he was confused. Why would his son be so comfortable with Bill? Normally Damien was so hesitate that it would take him a very long time to trust anyone he didn't know.

"I know we have a lot to explain to you. Bill is Damien's mate, he felt the pull to him because of his fear and pain. It's amazing that Damien can feel it as well." Molly said looking fondly at the little boy curled up with her eldest son. Sirius nodded it made sense now why Damien was so comfortable with Bill.

"I was surprised to find you have a son. We didn't even know that you were pregnant and here you are with a two year old son." Molly said and noticed the pain that flashed across Sirius's face.

"Molly he's four and a half. I didn't even know he was mine until recently. He's my child with James, he used to be Harry Potter. Lily was abusing and neglecting him and James was to self-absorbed to even notice" Shocked Molly started to stutter not wanting to believe all that James and Lily could be capable of this.

But the more she thought about it the more she knew it was true. Every time they took Ron to see Daniel, they never saw any sign of Harry. Now with it coming out the Daniel wasn't the boy-who-lived but that his brother was made it easier to believe that something just wasn't right with that family.

While the adults were talking Bill noticed that Cerberus was hungry and took him to get some food. Ron seeing his opportunity when to pick on his best friends brother just like he would have done if Daniel was there. Pulling Damien off the couch Ron kicked Damien in the ribs but unluckily for Ron the twins and Charlie came into the room and witnesses the whole thing. The twins grabbed Ron and pulled him to their mother while Charlie approached Damien.

"Hey Damien, I'm Bill's brother Charlie, is it okay if I carry you to your Daddy?" At Damien's nod Charlie lifted Damien up and Damien buried his head in Charlie's shoulder with silent tears streaming down his face. Sirius who already heard what happened reached for his son as soon as Charlie brought him into the room. Once Damien was in his father's arm he clung to him not wanting to let him go scared that someone else would hit him.

"Little man Daddy's here. Everything will be okay, I've got you." Sirius whispered in Damien's ear. Hearing what Ron said about him only doing what him and Daniel did at his house, but also that Lily let them had Sirius' seeing red. If he ever got his hands on the bitch she would be hoping for the Dementors of Azkaban.

Ron was sent to his room and promised a spanking from Bill when Bill came back from feeding Cerberus. Bill came back and felt horrible that he wasn't there to protect his mate again. When he was tired Damien went willing into Bill's arms, Bill brought him to the room he shared with Charlie. Tucking Damien into his own bed Bill kissed him on the forehead. Charlie settled into his bed with a book so Damien wouldn't be alone in a strange room while Bill went to deal with Ron.

Arriving in Ron's room Bill saw Ron's eyes flicker like he was going to make a run for. The boy finally seemed to get that he was in big trouble. Bill wasted no time and grabbed Ron by the arm, Ron tried to pull away but Bill's grip was like iron on his arm.

"Bill I don't deserve a spanking the little baby got what was coming to him. Daniel's Mama said so." Ron said but unknowingly only made it worst for himself. He thought that his reasoning was sound and would get him out of the spanking.

"Do you see Daniel's mother anywhere? No, this is our house Ronald and you don't behave like that here. Actually you don't behave like that anywhere, you never hit someone else unless it's in self defense." Bill finished while sitting on the bed pulling Ron face down over his knee.

Bill landed five medium strength smacks to Ron's upturned bottom but he wished it was more but knew that for Ron's age it was actually a lot. Leaving the room Bill told Ron he wasn't to leave his room until dinnertime.

Ron was seething, how dare that little freak get him a spanking? It seemed that Ron still believed he did nothing wrong and believe that his spanking was undeserved believing it was all Damien's fault. Swearing revenge on Damien Ron smirked to himself. Oh he was going to make sure Damien got his.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts etc. I need some help with picking who Draco will be paired with it can be any pairing as long as it's a pureblood or half-blood. Let me know who you want and I'll making it the pairing with the most votes.**

* * *

Charlie was sitting on his bed when he heard whimpers coming from Damien who was on Bill's bed. Getting off his bed Charlie went and sat next to Damien trying to gentle wake him. When Damien woke up he seemed to be out of it not really seeing anything around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, please not the cane again please." Damien frantically apologized. Charlie was a little frightened by what Damien was saying. Did he get beaten with a cane at home?

"It's okay little man. It's me Charlie, remember. No one is going to hurt you I promise." Charlie said quietly, making sure not to touch Damien lest he scare him. Damien peeking up at Charlie and his attitude changed immediately.

"Charlie!" Damien yelled launching himself into Charlie's arms. Charlie held him close and kissed the top of his head. Thinking about the comment about the cane and knowing he needed answers.

"I want Daddy." Damien whispered in Charlie's ear. Charlie nodded and stood up with Damien in his arms. It felt strange to Charlie but he was already overprotective of this little boy who obviously had a hard time throughout his short life.

Walking down the stairs Charlie was stopped by the twins who looked at him with murderous looks on their faces. It make Charlie shudder those two were little terrors and they had already took a liking to Damien.

"What did you do to our baby brother?" The twins said together. Charlie gulped not processing that the Twins called Damien their little brother yet. "I didn't do anything he had a nightmare I'm taking him to his Dad. Wait did you just call him you baby brother?" Charlie asked looking incredulously at the twins not quite understanding how they can see him as their baby brother when they barely know him.

"He is our baby brother, he is Bill's mate. Now he's part of the family." Fred said or at least Charlie thought it was Fred. The Twins ran down the stairs in front of Charlie as he shakes his head. Getting down the stairs Charlie went over to Sirius and gently placed Damien in his lap. Sirius noticed the tears and was immediately worried.

"Little man what's wrong?" Sirius asked while stroking Damien's hair. Damien just shook his head and snuggled into Sirius' chest. Sirius looked up at Charlie and raised an eyebrow as if to say what happened.

"He had a nightmare and asked for you. He kept apologizing and saying not the cane again, what did he mean?" Charlie asked. Sirius froze he didn't want to have this conversation with his son in the room. The twins noticed Sirius glazing at Damien and then looking up nervously.

"We'll take him." Fred said reaching for Damien. Sirius was relieved and release Damien into the arms of Fred. He was he even happier when he saw George picking up Cerberus. The Twins marched up the stairs and Sirius turned back to Charlie.

"Damien didn't live with me until a couple of weeks ago, I didn't even know he was my son. His other father never told he was pregnant and he used glamour's on him so I wouldn't recognize him. Damien's step-mother beat him and treated him like a slave, neglecting him barely feeding him. His other father never even noticed but claimed to love him, I just couldn't believe that so he is now with me and his other father is allowed no contact with him." Sirius told Charlie. Charlie was twirling this around in his head trying to fit all the pieces together. Suddenly all the pieces fell into to place and Charlie looked up sharply.

"His other father is James Potter isn't?" Charlie asked poorly concealing his rage. Sirius nodded and Charlie started swearing like a sailor. Molly just shrugged her shoulders not going to punish her son for a reaction that was similar to her own.

"Charlie I understand your upset but it's over now. But if you want to be of help the trial for Lilly is two days after Christmas and you can come and support Damien." Charlie nodded and promise he would be there.

* * *

The trial was today and Damien would not let go of his stuffed Moony and Paddy because he couldn't take Cerberus. Bill and Charlie came through the floo to Malfoy Manor to go to the trial with Damien.

Entering the ministry Sirius was glad that his son would only have to speak to Madame Bones and not the whole courtroom. Sirius could only imagine how Damien would react to a full courtroom of people, When he looked so terrified of just Madame Bones.

Sirius kissed Damien on the top of his head and handed him to Charlie as he was not allowed in the room during the questioning because he may influence Damien. The same went for Severus and Bill, Charlie was the only one deemed neutral enough to remain. But that didn't help Damien in the least to get over his fear. Damien was clutching his stuffed animals close as he sat in Charlie's lap, his eyes darting in every direction.

"Damien I need you to tell what happened while you lived at Potter Manor." Madame Bones said quietly. Her heart hurt for this boy that was obviously traumatized. Damien looked up at Charlie as if to ask him if it was alright to answer, at Charlie's nod Damien took a deep breath and looked back to Madame Bones.

"I was always so hungry, I only eat what Lily and Daniel not finish, unless Daddy was home. I had so many chores, me didn't finish most of the time. Don't finish get the cane, Lily always say." Damien said quietly but loud enough for Madame Bones to hear. Madame Bones' eyes harden at what that women did to this little boy and hoped that she would be going away to Azkaban for a long time to come.

"Sweetheart did you Daddy, James ever do anything like Lily did to you?" Madame Bones asked the obviously distraught little boy as the tears started to pour down his cheeks.

"Hurt more with Daddy. Daddy was never around, he always work. But at least he feed me. But Lily would tell him I a bad boy and he never believe me when I say I didn't do what she say I do. Daddy spank me anyways but at least it not the cane." Damien said before turning and sobbing into Charlie's chest.

"Okay I have all I need, Lucius should be waiting outside to take you to his office. I'm sorry we had to ask you these questions Damien." Madame Bones said while looking at the little boy with sad eyes wishing that he didn't have to spend the first four years of his life like this.

Charlie nodded to Madame Bones and stood up with Damien in his arms. Damien snuggled into Charlie's chest and his tiny arms wrapped around Charlie's neck. Kissing Damien on the head Charlie walked out of the office and the first thing he saw was a very concerned Lucius Malfoy. Lucius kissed Damien on the head and worried when he didn't even react.

"Lets get him to my office." Lucius murmured then turned on his heel leading the way to his office. Charlie saw the toys in the corner and was happy that Damien would have something to take his mind off of everything that was going on. Lucius gave one last kiss to Damien's head before leaving the office. He had a trial to attend.

* * *

The courtroom hadn't changed at all since the last time Lucius saw it. Benches were packed with people for the high profile trial of Lily Potter. Many didn't believe her guilty, after all how could the mother of the boy-who-live be anything but perfect. In Lucius' opinion they are all stupid, Lily Potter is not some perfect deity and it's high time people knew it.

Lucius made his way over to where a seat was saved for him next to Severus. Severus nodded to him when he took his seat but otherwise remained silent. Bill looked like he wanted to jump down and kill Lily Potter himself when she was brought in. It was only Lucius' arms holding him in place that stopped him.

Lily looked unconcerned that she was facing a trial, she was very confident that no one would do anything to the mother of the boy-who-lived. What she didn't know was that it was discovered that the boy she was beating and neglecting was in reality the boy-who-lived. Her overconfidence was grating on Sirius' nerves and he didn't even calm when Severus stroked his hair as he normal would have.

"We are hear for the trial of Lily Potter, silence please." Madame Bones said as she took her seat with the other wizards and witches of the tribunal and the mummers running through the crowd immediately quieted down. Nodding to herself Madame Bones began the aforementioned trial.

"Lily Potter you are charged with the abuse and neglect of Damien Abraxas Black, formally Harry James Potter. Also and the most detrimental to the wizarding world as a whole, the charge of conspiracy and treason for presenting us with the wrong person who defeated who know who intentionally." The courtroom erupted into angry shouts, no one wanted to believe what they were being told. Madame Bones quickly lost her patience and shouted "Silence!" The courtroom immediately quieted.

"Now continuing, how does Lily Potter plead?" Madame Bones asked her voice returning to her normal volume and tone. Even though Madame Bones knew what the answer would she had to ask.

"Lily Potter pleads not guilty Madame." Lily's lawyer said, but the lawyer knew that Lily was guilty and had little chance of getting off. Her lawyer couldn't believe how confident Lily was that she would be found innocent when she had been caught red handed.

"Duly noted." Madame Bones said writing the plea on a piece of parchment. "First we will begin with the charges of abuse and neglect. The statement taken for young Mr. Black will now be read to courtroom." Another member of the tribunal read Damien's statement and many people in the courtroom started to believe that Lily may be guilty.

"Next the court would like to show the pensieve memories of Kingsley Shacklebolt about any incident where the auror's were called by a house elf to Potter Manor while Lily Potter was beating the child." The pensieve was projecting and everyone in the courtroom was horrified. Lily lost everyone who held out that she was innocent.

"On the charge of conspiracy about who defeated you know who we have charms master Filius Flitwick to testify about the charms he removed from Daniel Potter and Damien Black." Madame Bones said and Filius stood up and walking to the seat in directly in front of the tribunal. "Mr. Flitwick please tell us what happened on the night you were asking to remove charms for Damien Black and Daniel Potter."

"I was brought in to remove charms and Glamour's that were found to be around Harry Potter who is now Damien Black. Upon removing them Damien's looks were completely changed and a cursed scare appeared on his forehead. The same lightning bolt scar that we had all seen on Daniel Potter's forehead. As a result of this discovery Daniel Potter was brought to me where I found there was a charm on his forehead, when it was removed he no longer had a scar on his forehead." Flitwick said and then asked to return to his seat with everyone else in the courtroom.

"Before we rule would the defendant like to add anything?" Madame Bones asked giving Lily a withering glance. Lily's lawyer gave her a look that clearly said don't say anything you'll only make it worse. But, Lily like so many before her let their overconfidence become her downfall.

"That boy is nothing but my husband's bastard, he deserved everything he got. He never should have been the boy-who-lived, it should have been my son." Lily said with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"We've heard enough, the tribunal will be putting a silencing spell up while we come to a ruling." The spell went up and the courtroom once again erupted into noise.

"Where's Fenrir?" Lucius asked Remus. Remus pointed across the room to where three men were sitting with the hoods of their cloaks hiding their faces. Lucius gulped as he thought about what they might do to Lily he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

The people in the courtroom were throwing insults at Lily and it finally started to click that she wasn't going to get away with what she did. She realized it was to late and that she already incriminated herself further. It was with a sense of dread that Lily realized the silencing spell was taken down and Madame was calling for order.

"These court finds Lily Potter guilty of all charges and hear by sentence Lily Potter to twenty years in Azkaban prison. Also your husband James Potter petitioned this court for your marriage to be annulled and it has been granted. You shall return to being Lily Evans. This concludes the trial." Madame Bones said as Lily's whole life was ripped to shreds before her.

At this time Fenrir knew it was the perfect time to enact his own justice for his pack. The three members of the pack stood up and dropped the hoods of their cloaks. The courtroom immediately fell in to a shock silence so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. Everyone was thinking the same thing, what was the most feared Alpha in the world doing here?

"I Fenrir Greyback the Alpha of the wolf pack of Britain call upon the wizarding law established in 1582 that allows a wolf pack to punish those who hurt members of their pack." Fenrir said in a clear loud voice. Lily gulped knowing they were coming for her but was also confused. She didn't hurt a member of their pack did she?

"Alpha Greyback may I inquire what member of your pack was wrong and who wronged them?" Madame Bones asked calmly but she was sure she already knew. Fenrir turned his attention onto Madame Bones, oh he was going to enjoy the shock that everyone in the courtroom would no doubt feel at this revelation.

"The member of our pack is Damien Black, he was wronged by Lily Evans." Fenrir reply with a tone that suggested that he was aggravated. Some people in the courtroom shouted that Damien wasn't a werewolf and couldn't be a member of the pack.

"Do you have any proof that Damien is a member of your pack Alpha Greyback?" Madame Bones gleefully asked already knowing that he did. Fenrir nodded and held out papers for Madame Bones an auror took them and handed them to her. Reading them she raised an eyebrow at what they said.

"According to this you were a god father to Harry Potter and are currently a godfather to Damien Black. It was an old ritual bond for godparents that makes you like another parent for the child. This makes him a cub of your pack your pack takes precedent to the wizarding sentence, you may punish Lily Evans as you wish." Madame Bones sighed as the crowded was once again stunned into silence, knowing that Lily was as good as dead.

Fenrir jumped over the rail separating the crowd for Lily and stalked to her with a feral glint in his eyes. Lily looked around desperately for some kind of help but realized that none was to be had. Picking Lily up Fenrir threw her to his two pack mates that were with him. Looking up fearfully at the two wolves holding her she cringed at the loud growls sent her way.

With a nod from Fenrir the two wolves lead Lily out of the room followed closely by Fenrir. No one in the room made any move to help Lily nor did they make any protest. Perhaps it was callous of them but not one person could conjure up even a small amount of sympathy for Lily. They all knew she wouldn't live much longer but after all she had done they knew she deserved this bit of justice that was so rightfully given.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am going to get this out earlier then normal because I took longer then normal on the last chapter. Please review, any comments you have I take into consideration and many times they give me ideas on how to continue the story. **

**Warning: This chapter is going to have violence and gore, it will only be in the first section of the chapter. But the second section will have a slash scene and some back story on Remus and Fenrir.**

* * *

As soon as the werewolves apparated to the wooded area that they meet they threw Lily to the ground. Lily was terrified seeing that she was surrounded by angry werewolves. She had never before seen so many werewolves in once and knew immediately that this was they whole of the wolf of Britain. The sheer number of wolves astounded her, all she could see was werewolves.

"Welcome to your worse nightmare bitch. By the time we're done with you, you will wish you were dead." Fenrir said shrugging off his cloak and accepting a cane that a women of the pack handed him. Twirling the cane in his hands Fenrir looked on to Lily with clear disgust and hate.

"Our cubs are precious to us and you have abuse one we consider our own. It will be fitting punishment to do what you did to him." Fenrir sneered at Lily. He motioned to two of the male werewolves and they stepped forward and ripped off all of Lily's clothes.

Fenrir stepped closer as the two werewolves stepped back. Lily trembled in fright as Fenrir advanced on her with the cane in hand. It didn't take a genius to figure that Lily was about to be badly beaten. As soon as Fenrir was within reach of Lily he backhanded her so hard that she fell to the ground. The blows from the cane fell fast and heavy upon Lily's exposed flesh.

The Pack looked on with stony expression but were internally gleeful. They could all see their Alpha drawing blood from the woman who hurt one of their cubs. She was getting off easy as far as the pack was concerned but it wasn't for them to decide. Their Alpha had spoken and decided that the woman should endure what she put the cub through.

Lily felt as if she ran over by a truck but the blows kept falling. She never quite understood what she was doing to he stepson until this moment. She caused him so much pain because she was afraid that James would love him more then her own son. It was the stupidest thing to think and know she realized it entirely to late.

Deciding the Lily finally had enough when she passed out from the pain he stopped his attack. Looking over Lily he noticed that the majority of Lily's body was bruised and in many places bleeding. Fenrir motioned to the two wolves the stripped Lily to step forward.

"Take her to the wizards our justice has been enacted." Fenrir said with the usual bite to his voice. The wolves nodded then apparated away with Lily. Beating Lily with the cane gave Fenrir a strange trill and looking at his pack he saw that they were pleased as well. Without any word Fenrir apparated to the front of the home he shared with Remus.

* * *

Remus was in Fenrir's office waiting for his dominate mate to return. Perhaps a month ago Remus would feel sorry for what was going to happened to Lily but now he just couldn't make himself. He was only glad that Fenrir let him stay home he didn't want to watch, no matter how much he believed she deserved it she was his best friend for years.

Hearing the door to the office open Remus was immediately on his feet with his head lowered submissively. Fenrir saw Remus standing as the perfect submissive and licked his lips. His mind was working a mile a minute thinking about his beautiful little submissive. Well at least little in comparison to Fenrir.

"Strip!" Fenrir barked out as an order and Remus hurriedly obeyed. Once Remus was naked Fenrir circled him inspecting every inch of his submissive mate's body. Stopping in front of Remus Fenrir reached forward and pulled Remus in for a possessive kiss.

Hands dropping to Remus' ass Fenrir massaged it roughly. Remus keened loudly as Fenrir shoved one large finger up his hole dry. Fenrir's mouth moved to suck roughly on Remus' neck to leave a mark of possession as he thrust his finger in and out of Remus' greedy hole. Adding another finger Fenrir was enticed by Remus' moans of pain and pleasure. Fenrir added a third and final finger scissoring his fingers to stretch Remus.

Once Fenrir was satisfied that Remus was stretched enough he pulled him over to the desk bending him over it. Remus heard the rustle of clothes before he felt Fenrir's massive cock press between his pale ass cheeks. Remus could feel the lube on Fenrir's cock but couldn't remember him putting it there. The cock was shoved almost violently into Remus' hole until it was buried to the root.

Remus moaned loudly it hurt but it also caused so much pleasure as well. Fenrir started a hard and steady rhythm, the force of which had the desk screeching across the floor. Pushing back to meet Fenrir thrusts Remus tried to get as much pleasure as possible.

Fenrir could feel his orgasm building and reached around to stroke Remus' cock. Remus groaned causing Fenrir to smirk, it would seem that Remus couldn't decide whether to thrust forward into his hand or, backwards onto his cock. After Fenrir started stroking Remus' cock it didn't take long for Remus to orgasm. With Remus' ass squeezing his cock Fenrir could only thrust a couple more times before spilling his seed into Remus' ass.

Pulling out Fenrir smirked as he saw his semen leaking out of Remus' thoroughly abused hole. Fenrir was happy that Remus was starting to learn his place because he held no pleasure it punishing his submissive. Picking Remus up Fenrir walked over to the couch in the office, he sat down pulling Remus down on his lap.

Groaning Remus realize that Fenrir put a butt plug in his hole holding must of his semen in. Fenrir stroked Remus' hair and kiss the top of his head. Remus remembered the words that Fenrir said to him before they went to the ministry. _"I won't make you come with me to Lily's punishment but if you don't you will have a punishment and it won't be a spanking." _

"How long will I have to have the plug?" Remus said keeping his voice quiet and his head lowered submissively. Fenrir was pleased with Remus' submissiveness, he had already resigned himself that the plug was going to be there whether he argued or not. It was very different from how he was when Fenrir had first sensed his mate and bit him when Remus was nine. Until Remus was fifteen and felt the bond for himself he thought Fenrir evil.

"Two weeks seems adequate, the plug will only be removed when you are being fucked and for you to go to the bathroom." Fenrir smiled and seemed lost in his thoughts until he started to speak again. "Do you remember the day you felt the bond?" Remus looked up at Fenrir with a fond smile on his face.

"How could I forget? I started feeling the pull on my fifteenth birthday, I just knew it was you. My heart hurt so much for what I did to you because I just didn't understand. I followed the pull and it lead my into the forbidden forest, when I found you, you already knew that everything had changed. You ripped off all of my clothes then bent me over a large log.

"I thought perhaps it was a mistake coming to you, especially when you started to prepare that switch. But I stayed feeling that I deserved to have my bottom switched raw for all I had done against you. You didn't disappoint, it felt like you were striking my bottom for an eternity. Once you were done with the spanking you shoved you cock into me with no prep. I couldn't walk for two days and I couldn't sit comfortably for two months." Remus said.

"Do you remember what you said to me though when I was done spanking and fucking you?" Remus shook his head, Fenrir sigh but still had a smile on his face. "You said that you loved me and that you didn't think that you had a hard enough spanking for what you had done." Remus laughed now remembering.

"Then you said if you spanked me any more I wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a year and that no matter what I did you loved me to much to make a punishment that harsh." Remus said snuggling into Fenrir. Their was a very long moment of silence until Fenrir finally broke it.

"Lets try for a cub." Remus looked up at Fenrir in shock. Fenrir had been the one holding out Remus wanted to have cubs since he turned seventeen. "Do you mean it?" Remus whispered trying not to get his hopes up. But at Fenrir's nod Remus let out a very unmanly squeal and wrapped his arms tightly around Fenrir's neck.

* * *

Damien was plagued with nightmares the night after the trial just as Sirius feared. He could only sleep if he was in Sirius and Severus' bed between them, it was as if they chased the bad dreams away.When this continued for several days Sirius was beginning to worry.

Today was no different Sirius and Severus were woken up by Damien climbing into their bed. Sirius looked upon Damien with blurry eyes and noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly Sirius was very awake when he saw the bruise on Damien's arm. Sirius nudged Severus and pointed to the bruise on Damien's arm with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Prince what happened to your arm?" Severus asked well examining the arm of the boy would had became his son. Damien looked down biting his lip, he wasn't sure if Papa would believe him if he told him.

"I had a dream, there was a man he said he was my other mate. I think I seen him some where. He didn't mean to, he only trying to stay with me. He say he get his body back soon and we be together with Bill." Damien said scared to look at his Daddy and Papa.

Sirius and Severus looked at each other with shocked wide eyes. Their was only one person who they could think of that fit that description, Lord Voldemort. But if he was Damien's mate why did he try to kill him? Unless that prophecy was a fake specifically designed so Voldemort would kill his own mate or perhaps the other way around.

They needed answers and they needed them fast if Voldemort found a way to get his body back. It isn't unheard of for someone to grow insane if they couldn't feel the bond of their mate for to long. That must have been what happened to Voldemort or at least in part. Many of the ideals Voldemort had were the same as the were later on but at first he tried to go about it the right way, in the political arena.

Maybe now that Voldemort has found his mates and the bond was activated he had regained his mind. The world could only hope that this was the case because if not Voldemort would have Damien and Bill on his side who both were showing signs of being very strong wizards.

It was unsettling to think that Dumbledore would fake a prophecy that could have killed a baby. Perhaps Dumbledore is not as light as he portrays himself to be. If Dumbledore is that way being the leader of the light, the light was truly in trouble. A corrupt light leader could only result in the lost of the light. Darkest would rule tipping the balance.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave me good reviews and constructive criticism and not that the person who said my story was stupid, you suck.**

**Warning: The third section has a rather strange slash scene, I not sure if I like it but decided to keep it.**

* * *

Lucius was shocked when he heard about Damien's dream and agreed that Sirius and Severus' assumption was correct. Their was only one person it could be and that was Lord Voldemort. The problem was that, that left many unanswered questions, questions that only Voldemort himself could answer. But how would they even go about giving Voldemort his body back? Was it even a good idea?

"The only thing I can think to do is bring back the Dark Lord, but how?" Lucius said. Severus looked pensive like he knew of an answer but wasn't sure if it would work. Sirius however wasn't completely convinced, what if Voldemort went after his son again? Would he be strong enough to even protect his son from a Dark Lord? Probably not, Sirius conceded within his own mind.

"Are we sure this is a good idea? I mean he tried to kill Damien once and were not entirely sure what his reasoning was." Sirius said looked very worried. Severus took his submissive husband into his arms and held him close. There was no way for Severus to completely reassure Sirius, just as there was no way to truly know what Voldemort's reasons were with out returning him to his body.

"We'll never know unless we bring him back. But as a precaution, Damien and Draco shouldn't be in the manor when we do this. We should send them to Fenrir and Remus, Fenrir will protect him as he would his own cub and if anything went wrong he would send them to the pack." Severus mused.

"We're actually going to do this." Sirius whispered more to himself than to Lucius or Severus. If he was truthful with himself Sirius would admit that he was scared. He was scared that if something went wrong that he would die and leave his son when he just found him.

Hearing the plan that his future brother in-law came up Regulus thought him insane. So much could go wrong, while yes it would give the Dark Lord his body back but at what cost. The person acting as the foci in the ritual could have all their energy drained until they dropped dead.

Lucius had wanted to be the foci but Severus wouldn't hear of it. Severus could never do that to Draco, if Lucius wasn't strong enough Draco would be left an orphan. No one wanted that, so Severus decided to be the Foci.

Tomorrow the Dark Lord may be back and no one could honestly say they weren't scared. Perhaps he wouldn't go after them but if he went after Damien they would all stand in his way. Not one of them was powerful enough to take on the Dark Lord and they all knew it. Everyone was still arguing Lucius not wanted Severus to risk himself and Severus not wanting Lucius to risk himself. Regulus finally had enough.

"Stop fighting, it has to be someone with the dark mark so I'll do it." Regulus said in a strong and calm voice. Shocked silence rang through the room, Lucius and Severus looking at Regulus like he had lost his mind, while Sirius looked at him with tears in his eyes. When the shock wore off Sirius walked up to Regulus and pulled him into his arms.

"No, little brother you won't be there, I need you to be with Damien. If someone happens to me and Severus I want you to be the one to raise Damien. To raise him as your own, please do this for me." Sirius whispered to Regulus. At first Regulus looked like he would argue but after he heard Sirius' reasoning he nodded his head silently. "Thank you." Sirius whispered then kissed Regulus on the head.

Regulus left the room blinking back tears. He didn't even want to think about losing his big brother who was more like a father to him even though Sirius was only a year older than him. But he would do what he had to do and if the worse happened and Sirius was lost to him he would be the best damn father to Damien that he could possibly be.

Walking down the hall Regulus finally realize where he was. He stopped in front of Damien's door hesitating unsure if he should enter. Finally after a couple of minutes Regulus entered and stopped short. Damien was sitting on his bed with his legs drawn up to his chest sobbing while rocking back and forth.

Cerberus was scared his little master was upset and he didn't know how to help. Hearing the door opened Cerberus turned ready to attack if need be. Seeing a man that looked a lot like his little master and smelled a lot like him to Cerberus decided he'd help not harm. Jumping off of the bed Cerberus ran to the man and grabbed the bottom of his pants in his mouth and tugged.

Regulus was knocked out of his shock when he felt a tugging on his pant leg. Looking down he saw a tiger cub who looked like he was urging him to go to Damien. Realizing this cub most of been Damien's familiar Cerberus that Sirius told him about, he did as Cerberus was urging him to.

Getting onto the bed Regulus knelt down in front of Damien. He reached out intending to bring Damien into his arms but as soon as his hand grazed Damien, Damien flinched badly. Backing up a bit Regulus began to speaking softly.

"Little one, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. It's your Uncle Reggie do you remember me?" Damien peeked out of his arms. "See, Damien I'm here everything is going to be okay." Damien launched himself into Regulus' arms. Regulus held Damien tightly to him and kissed his head.

"I'm scared, stay please." Damien said quietly as if he was scared to ask, afraid that perhaps the answer would be no. Regulus did answer in words but rather with his actions. Placing Damien under the covers Regulus toed out of shoes and settled under the covers next to Damien. Damien cuddled up to Regulus' side and Regulus wrapped an arm around him. Now feeling safe Damien drifted off to sleep quickly.

* * *

Severus and Sirius went up to there rooms, knowing this may be their last night together. Unknown to Severus Sirius was plotting wanting to felt his dominate in all ways in case this was the last time. Sirius went into the room thinking furiously about a way to get himself a hard spanking right now and then a hard fucking right after.

But it seemed he wouldn't have to plot at all, for it seem Severus knew his mind and told him to remove all of his clothes. Once all his clothes were off Sirius noticed for the first time the paddle in his fiancé's hand. Sirius assumed his position bent over the edge of the bed with his butt high in the air.

Severus ran the paddle over Sirius' bare bottom and couldn't help but wonder if this was really what Sirius wanted. He knew that he wanted to assert his dominance in all ways one last time just in case. But, was that what Sirius wanted. Sirius seemed to know his internal debate and put him at ease.

"I want you to. I want to feel your dominance in everyway because this may be the last time." Sirius said quietly. Severus had tears and his eyes and he choked on any verbal reply he could have had but started to bring the paddle down hard upon Sirius' bottom. The paddling lasted for a good half hour before the paddle could be heard clattering to the floor.

"All fours in the middle of the bed." Severus ordered and Sirius complied as quickly as he could with his sore bottom. Severus dipped his hand into the tub of lube they kept on the bedside table. Thrusting one finger into Sirius' tight entrance Severus moaned at the feeling of Sirius' tight hole and the heat from Sirius' well paddled bottom.

Sirius was prepared quickly and then Severus thrust his cock into Sirius' entrance. Even though Severus wanted to pound Sirius into the mattress he gave Sirius time to adjust. When Sirius thrust back Severus started a fast and hard pace pounding into his submissive.

It was fast and more brutal than anything else but neither man would have it any other way. If it was to be their last time together they wanted it exactly this way. It was a comfort to them to feel this as it could be the last time.

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night Severus reached over to pull Sirius into his arms but came up with nothing but air. Sitting up Severus looked around the room finding no sign of Sirius but seeing his dressing gown missing. Sighing Severus got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleeping pants, swearing to himself that if Sirius was doing something stupid he would give him a sound strapping no matter how sore his butt may be.

Finding Sirius Severus' mood soften marginally as Sirius was standing in the doorway to Damien's room obviously looking in on his son. Severus pulled Sirius into his and Sirius hissed when his very sore bottom made contact with Severus's hard body but made no move to pull away in the least. Seeing Damien lying in Regulus' arms Severus smiled faintly to himself. Yes, it was clear that they made the correct decision Regulus would be perfect to raise Damien if they couldn't.

"Are we doing the right thing? What if everything blows up in our faces? If I released a man that would try to kill my son, I would never be able to forgive myself." Sirius whispered quietly to not wake either Damien or Regulus. Severus kissed Sirius on the back of the neck to try and reassure him.

"We have to do this, if it ends up being a mistake then we have to pray that Regulus is strong enough to protect Damien until he is old enough to come into his powers fully." Severus quietly spoke. Sirius nodded his head knowing that his dominate was right.

Sirius was glad that Regulus would be there for Damien. He loves his little brother and would have never let him be present when they attempt to bring back the Dark Lord. Damien just gave him the perfect excuse to keep Regulus away. But what he had said was true, if himself and Severus couldn't be there for Damien he wanted him to be with family. The only family he trusted enough with his own son was Regulus.

* * *

The morning dawn to an awkward uncomfortable feeling through out Malfoy Manor. The adults despairing about what was to come within that day and the children feeling the adults worry. When the time came to take the children away Damien didn't want to leave is Daddy and Papa. But finally they were able to get him to got but he clutching to his stuffed Moony and Paddy while being carried on the hip of Regulus, Cerberus trailing dutifully behind. Draco was much easier to get to go, he just wanted to stay with his little cousin and held Regulus hand as they went through the floo.

Fenrir and Remus were waiting on the other side of the floo. Both men looked worriedly at Damien's condition knowing being away from his Daddy for the first time since going to him would be difficult. Remus was distracted when Draco ran into his arms and lifted the little boy onto his hip.

"Hey cub, everything is okay why the long face?" Fenrir said quietly to Damien but Damien didn't respond and just kept his face buried in Regulus' shoulder. Fenrir sighed and kissed Damien on the head. He never was good at comforting people, he just didn't know what to say.

Regulus sat down on a sofa with Damien in his lap, Damien curled up and promptly fell asleep. Looking down at the little boy in his arms Regulus knew that he had to strong for even though all he wanted to do was fall apart. His brother is everything to him but his brother wanted him to do this and for him he would.

Remus took Draco out of the room presumably to play somewhere. He offered to take Damien but Regulus refused to be parted with him, understandable as he promised to protect the boy. Fenrir was feeling bad, Damien had always liked him so much and now he won't even look at him.

"Its not you, you know." Regulus said and Fenrir's head snapped up. "He's scared and worried, I think he knows more about what's going on then any of us really know. Damien loves you but because he's worried about his Daddy he clings to me. I'm so like my brother that he takes comfort in that." Fenrir knew it made sense Damien was always a bright boy even when such intelligence wasn't nurtured at the Potter's.

"I know but I would do anything for that little boy, hell I have. He is my pup even if I didn't father him." Fenrir said looking upon Damien with a fond smile. Regulus also smiled thinking that Fenrir would make a good father someday.

Regulus just opened his mouth to comment when a loud crash was heard from above them. Starting to get up Regulus was immediately motioned to keep his seat by Fenrir and Fenrir took off out of the room. Upon reaching the upper floor hallway Fenrir knew exactly what happened.

Draco and Remus were staring mournfully at a knocked over table and vase because they knew a spanking was to come, and they were right. Seeing Fenrir approach both of their eyes widened, they had hoped Regulus would be the one who came. It was foolish really, of course Regulus would be the one to stay with Damien.

Fenrir didn't say a word just picking up Draco and grabbing firmly onto Remus' arm. Not believing that they would actually do this, Remus should know better Fenrir screamed in his head. Letting go of Remus Fenrir opened the door to their room.

"Remus into the room and you better be the way your supposed to be when I get back." Fenrir said shortly to Remus. Nodding Remus walked into the room closing the door behind himself. Fenrir sighed and walked to his study, he really didn't need this right now not with everything go on. Closing the door to the study Fenrir put Draco down and sat on the sofa in the room.

"Draco I wish I didn't have to spank you but you can't run around in the halls and knock things over. It could be very dangerous to yourself and others. Now place yourself face down over my lap you will be getting five swats" Fenrir said clearly but with a sad expression on his face.

Draco for his part was scared Fenrir was so much bigger than his Daddy and Uncle Sev, the only people to ever spank him. But Draco knew there was no way out of this and resignedly place himself over Fenrir's lap. Fenrir used a swat somewhere in-between a light and medium swat. Draco was in tears by the third swat, Fenrir spanked so hard, he thought. After the fifth swat Draco was given a hug then he went automatically to the corner.

Fenrir left for his room he shared with Remus trying to think of what Remus would be spanked with before finally decided on a strap right before getting to their room. Walking in Fenrir didn't speak to Remus seeing he was naked, in the corner as he should be and just walked over to the cabinet he kept everything he used for spankings.

Remus shut his eyes, any hope he had that he would get a hand spanking was out of the window. It wasn't long before he heard Fenrir's barked order, "assume the position". Rushing to comply Remus bent over the footboard as he does for every spanking that was not a hand spanking. Seeing the strap Remus sucked in a ragged breath, he hated the strap.

The strapping began and Remus was propelled into the hardwood footboard. It hurt but Remus knew from experience that Fenrir wasn't strapping him as hard as he could. Fenrir kept strapping Remus for a time that seemed like an eternity. Remus knew he won't be sitting comfortably for a long while. Seeing the strap put down on the bed Remus knew not to get up until he was told to. The one spank with Fenrir's hand he got after everything spanking excluding hand spanking fell causing Remus to go onto the tips of his toes and knowing it was full force.

"Corner Remus, I am very disappointed in you. You should know better, I expect this kind of thing for Draco not you." Fenrir sighed and heard a mumbled "yes master". Remus went into the corner and thought of how stupid he was, he did know better.

* * *

Setting up for the ritual Severus wished he didn't need to be naked to be the foci. The clothes would effect the casting and possible make it impossible to call the Dark Lord, so Severus be naked whether he liked it or not. Severus knelt in the middle of a circle of ruins Lucius wrote on the ground in animals blood. Lucius started the chant and was quickly joined by Sirius.

"By the power of the all seeing return to the plane of the living. Body to join soul. Thou who have been wronged, come to reclaim what should have been. With the power of one mark by you cross the last divide. Come to us join us once again." They chanted it five times while walking around the circle counterclockwise sprinkling phoenix ash over the ruins.

As soon as the last word of the fifth chant was said a bright white light blasted from the circle of ruins temporarily blinding the three men. When the light dimmed and their vision returned they saw the sight of a naked fifteen year old in the circle next to Severus. At first they thought it didn't work but then the teenager spoke and they knew it had.

"Oh Merlin, I tried to, I tired to kill him. My mate!" The boy yelled before collapsing into sobs. Severus' heart ached for the boy who he knew had been manipulated so badly in his previous life. It was already obvious to everyone present that what the assumed as true but they would still ask needing to know all.

Severus pulled the former Dark Lord into his arms. Lord Voldemort is now the Tom Riddle from decades ago. Tom clutched onto Severus and cried his heart out. Cried for all the pain he caused, cried for not being able to stop himself, cried for the first time since his fifteenth birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews the make me feel nice and happy inside.**

Once Tom calmed down they lead him to the room he would be staying in. Immediately Tom headed for the shower and groaned as the hot water hit him, oh how he missed the feel of hot water on his skin. Thinking about the second dominate in their mate bond Tom felt his cock harden. Tom knew that until the submissive was old enough to mate it fell to the second dominate to pleasure the first dominate. Stroking himself Tom thought of Bill on his knees before him sucking him off, of Bill's tight ass wrapped around his cock. It didn't take him long to come to completion. Tom knew he would have to get Bill some contraceptive potions, it's submissive who is to carry the heirs not the second dominate, it's a traditional point of view but that was just how Tom is.

Stepping out of the shower Tom pat dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. Coming into the bedchamber Tom saw clothes laid out for him which must have been from the house elves. After slipping into the clothes Tom stepped out of his room and headed to the sitting room he was shown earlier.

Entering the room Tom saw Lucius, Severus, and Sirius sitting on a long sofa with a single hardwood chair sitting in front of them. Gulping Tom walked over and sat in the hardwood chair. The hard looks on the men's faces in front of him made Tom shudder.

"We want you to explain what happened to turn you into the Dark Lord and why you attacked Damien?" Lucius said in a cold voice. Tom seemed to shrink back into his seat and Lucius inwardly smirk. So, the Dark Lord is now afraid of me, Lucius thought as he cast a spell on Tom so he could only speak the truth.

"You have to understand that it was like I was trapped inside my mind. Within a month of my fifteenth birthday I was already slowly losing my mind. I couldn't feel my mate bond and Dumbledore preyed on that. He cast a spell on me, he said that it would help that it would make not sensing the bond hurt less. But all the spell did was trap me within my mind creating Lord Voldemort." Tom said and then sobbed his heart out. Sirius' heart broke for this young man who had his life stolen from him. Padding over to Tom Sirius knelt in front of him and pulled him into his arms.

Tom for the first time he could remember actually felt cared for. It struck him that the one comforting him had been hurt by him so much. Then and there Tom promised himself he would do anything to make this people trust him, then perhaps he could have a family for the first time in his life.

"If you want to stay here you will have to be punished before I will trust you. You will have to have a hard paddling, is this acceptable?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow. Tom nodded his head a little scared, he had never even been spanked before and now he would be getting a paddling.

"Sirius go get a large wooden paddle." Severus ordered. Sirius immediately pulled away from Tom and with a small "yes master" ran from the room. Turning back to Tom Severus continued. "Have you ever have the spell to keep you from bruised from a spanking?"

Tom shook his head a said a quiet "no sir." Severus motion for Tom to stand. Tom did as he was beckoned to do and was surprised when Severus murmured a spell that removed all of clothes. Severus took Tom over to a plush arm chair and bent him over the arm, taking out his wand. He held his wand to Tom's left butt cheek before mumbling the spell and did the same to Tom's right.

Sirius returned with the paddle that was used on him only last night in his hand. He handed it Severus and felt bad for Tom, he knew how much Severus' punishments hurt. Sirius didn't agree with Severus, why should Tom be punished for something that was Dumbledore's fault and out of his control? But Sirius didn't argue knowing it would be no use if he had.

Severus rubbed the paddle he was handed onto Tom's bare bottom, then pulled his arm back and brought the paddle on Tom's bottom extremely hard. Tom was jerked forward by the force of the paddle on his bottom and couldn't believe how hard he was being paddle. The paddling continued like this for a very long time and eventually Tom was crying hysterically thinking he would never be able to sit comfortably again.

Lucius knew this was getting out of hand. Tom was not Lord Voldemort and shouldn't be treated like this. Lucius knew he had to help the boy and he was just a boy now. Getting up Lucius grabbed Severus' arm with the paddle to stop it from falling. All he got from the effort was a paddle to the face and a broken nose.

Sirius pulled Tom away from Severus with tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that Severus would do this to a boy. No one deserved to be paddled as hard or as long as he was. Severus took a step toward Sirius and Tom, his eyes focused with murderous intensity on Tom. Sirius protective put himself in front of Tom, he wouldn't let Severus hurt him anymore if he could help it.

Lucius finally got up from the paddle to the face and looked over the scene in front of him. Immediately Lucius knew he had to do something and punched Severus in the face. Severus fell like a sack of potato's and Lucius knew this was the chance Tom and Sirius needed to get out.

"Sirius go!" Lucius yelled. Sirius nodded his head, picked up Tom and scampered out of the room. Lucius was like a vulture stalking it's prey as he circle Severus, his magic flaring to encompass his anger. Being like Severus' brother Lucius would never hurt him but also he was a big brother that knew his little brother needed a spanking.

Lucius picked up Severus and bent him over the same over of the same chair Tom was bent over. Casting a sticking spell because Lucius knew Severus would try to get up, Lucius took the time to cast a healing spell to fix his broken nose. Looking at the paddle Lucius shook his head, he wouldn't let Severus get away with having a paddling, not for what he had done.

Pulling off his own belt Lucius folded it in half and use a spell to pull Severus' pants and boxers down to his ankles. As soon as Severus felt the cold air hit his butt he started to squirm and tried to get up. When he couldn't get up he discovered that there was a sticking charm on him.

"Let me up, I didn't do anything to deserve a spanking." Severus demanded but Lucius just looked at Severus with a hard expression even though Severus couldn't see it. Lucius truly wanted to know what was going through his head. Tom sure as hell didn't deserve a spanking but Severus gave him one. If anyone deserved a spanking it was Severus and he would be getting one.

"You deserve this spanking and you will be getting a strapping. Tom is just a boy, he didn't deserve a spanking…." Lucius was cut off by Severus, "But…" Lucius didn't let Severus continue. "No buts, Tom is not Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was a person created by Albus Dumbledore and put into the body of Tom. I'm going to be sending him away with Sirius and Damien until you can get yourself under control. But for right now you are getting this strapping."

Lucius touched the belt to Severus' bottom before bringing it back. The belt whistled through the air and hit Severus' bottom hard. The strapping when on for sometime but ended way before it got to the point that Severus' paddling of Tom reached. Once the strapping was over Lucius was happy to see Severus go to the corner without prompt.

With the way Severus was acting Lucius knew it would be a bad idea to have anyone he could punish be in the Manor. He wanted him nowhere near Draco, he could no longer trust him with his son.

Sirius couldn't carry Tom all the way to his room, he was just to heavy. So Sirius cast a levitation charm on the naked and broken boy. Once in Tom's rooms Sirius gently lower him onto the bed face down. Stroking Tom's hair out of his eyes Sirius told him he would be right back and pranced into the bathroom. A short while later Sirius came out of the bathroom holding a small jar.

"Healing salve, it won't heal it completely but it will take some of the sting out." Sirius said upon seeing Tom's question glance. Tom nodded his head and Sirius climbed onto the bed near Tom's legs. Opening the jar Sirius dipping one hand in soon followed by the other. Sirius rubbed the salve into Tom's soar butt and apologized when Tom hissed in pain.

Finishing up Sirius moved up the bed to sit by Tom's head and pulled it into his lap. Stroking Tom's hair Sirius thought about what he was going to do, he knew that he would never give up on Severus but at the same time he knew it wasn't safe for him or his son to stay here with Severus. Sirius knew that it would hurt but he had to think of the safety of his son first, he would go where his son needed him and that was with him.

Lucius came noisily into the room at this point and Sirius jumped off of the bed with his wand at the ready before realizing that it was only Lucius. Lowering his wand immediately Sirius rushed forward and took the three bags off of Lucius. Taking one look at Tom's bottom Lucius resisted the urge to go find Severus and give him another strapping.

"Sirius could you go pack some things for Tom while I get him dressed?" Lucius asked quietly but winced when he heard Tom whimper. Lucius knew what Tom was thinking, that even after the paddling they were going to send him away. "Tom you did nothing wrong. I'm sending away Sirius, Damien, and my son Draco, your going with them. I don't trust Severus around any of you right now."

Helping Tom into some clothes Lucius tried to be as gentle as possible. Lucius thought they would have to take Tom shopping he can't wear Regulus' old clothes forever. Tom tried to stand up but his legs immediately buckled underneath him, if it was for Lucius' quick reflexes he would have landed flat on his face. Lucius lifted Tom into his arms because it was apparent that he would be unable to make it through a floo trip on his own.

They embarked through the floo very quickly surprising Fenrir that was the only one left in the sitting room. Seeing a boy with tear streaked cheeks Fenrir came over and raised an eyebrow in question. Lucius sighed knowing that Fenrir was going to be very angry.

"Severus decided that Tom here needed to be punished even though everything was out of his control. Dumbledore cast a spell on him to create the personality of Voldemort." Lucius said quickly. Fenrir was livid everything that Damien had suffered was unnecessary if it wasn't for that meddling old fool. Holding his arms out for Tom Fenrir saw Lucius' unsure expression.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm stronger than you Lucius it will be easier for me to carry him up the stairs." Lucius knew Fenrir had a point and handed Tom off to him. Fenrir got Tom up to a bedroom very quickly, more quickly than Lucius would have been able too. Gently tucking Tom into the bed Fenrir motioned for Sirius to follow him. Once the door closed behind them Fenrir turned to Sirius.

"Damien could feel Tom was being hurt, I don't know how but there is already a full bond between him and Tom." Sirius started to panic, what if Damien felt the full effect of Tom's paddling? He sure as hell hoped not.

Running up the stairs Sirius was panicking, needing to see his son. Luck for him the first room he came to had Regulus reading quietly to Damien on the bed. Upon seeing Sirius Damien squealed and launched himself into his arms. All Sirius could think about was how was he going to protect his son when there were enemies around every corner some he didn't even know.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews the make me write faster. This chapter is sort of a transition into the next chapter which I will try to get out soon**

**

* * *

**

Tom awoke not long after he fell asleep, unsurprisingly it was from his bottom feeling on fire. All he could think was that he would never sit comfortably again. Tom didn't understand why Severus was hard on him, Dumbledore was the reason everything happened not him. Tom was taking out of his thoughts that consumed him by the soft pitter patter of tiny footsteps and the slightly heavier padding of paws. Looking down Tom saw Damien with a Tiger cub that seemed to be almost as big as Damien was.

"Hey sweetheart do you want to come up here and stay with me?" At Damien's nodded Tom lifted up the sheets on the side closes to Damien. Damien climbed in quickly followed by Cerberus who sniffed at Tom. "Damien, who's your friend?" Tom asked a little nervous around the tiger, well and least he was until Cerberus licked his hand and snuggled up to him.

"His name Cerberus, Daddy say he is my guard familiar. I happy you here Tom." Damien said then cuddled up to Tom falling asleep almost immediately. But, Tom still couldn't sleep. His brain was working in overdrive trying to figure out how he was going to protect his little mate.

Tom could feel the power coursing through his veins and he vowed he would use every ounce of it to protect Damien. Anyone that wanted to hurt Damien would have one hell of a fight. Dumbledore wanted to kill Damien for a reason and Tom decided that he would never give up until he knew that reason, and took Dumbledore out.

Lucius arrived back through the floo right as Abraxas apparated into the sitting near the front entrance to the manor. Abraxas went straight to Lucius and tilted his head to the side to get a better look at his nose. As far as Abraxas could tell it was healed completely. When Abraxas got that floo call from Sirius he was livid he thought he had taught Severus better. Ever since Severus' mother died when he was thirteen he had taken him in as if he were another son.

"Where is he?" Abraxas asked curtly causing Lucius to wince. Every time his father got that tone someone was going to be in big trouble. " He's in the third floor sitting room, he should still be in the corner, with his bare bottom still out from the strapping I gave him." Lucius answered. They started walking to the third floor but continued on in their conversation.

"I'm proud of how you handled things. Severus needs to learn that he doesn't always know best. He will learn how to respect people before I let the others return." Abraxas stated simply and Lucius knew that, that was the end of the conversation. Entering the third floor sitting room Abraxas' eyes went straight to Severus' to see he was were he was supposed to be with his bare bottom out. Severus was definitely well spanked if the shade of red his bottom was, was of any indication.

"Severus I'm very disappointed in you. You will learn how to respect others and until you do you will be treated like any teenager would be treated." Abraxas said. As soon as Severus heard Abraxas' voice he silently cursed to himself. He still believed he did nothing wrong, so Severus didn't know why Abraxas was there.

"You can put your pants back on Severus and then you will go to bed. Tomorrow will start you being like a grounded teenager. Now get out of my sight." Abraxas barked out. Severus rushed to get out of the room Abraxas could really be scary when he wanted to be.

Severus truly believed he did nothing wrong and that was what scared Lucius and Abraxas the most. If he couldn't even tell right from wrong this could be a very long process. Severus was as stubborn as an ox and if he wasn't willing to change he could lose his fiancé and son.

* * *

Waking up Tom realized that Damien was already awake and he kissed the little boy on the top of the head. Damien's stomach grumbled loudly and Tom chuckled quietly. Knowing it would be difficult but knowing since he didn't know the name of any of the house elves that he could have to walk with Damien down to the kitchen.

Tom stood up on shaky legs pain radiating from his sore bottom. Damien got out of bed at looked up at Tom and smiled when Tom held his hand out to him. Taking Tom's hand Damien noticed for the first time that Tom was having trouble waking. Suddenly Damien didn't think this was such a good idea.

Right as they got to the stair Sirius and Regulus stepped in to the hallway. As soon as they saw Tom the rushed forward. Sirius grabbed Tom's arm that wasn't holding onto Damien's hand and draped it over his shoulder. Shaking his head Sirius looked at Tom's face and saw his sheepish expression.

"What are you doing trying to go down stairs without someone to help you? You could have fell." Tom opened his mouth to retort but Sirius headed him off. "No, Damien doesn't count as someone to help you. If you had fell Damien wouldn't have been able to do anything." Tom pouted but knew that Sirius was right.

"But Damien was hungry." Tom mumbled. Sirius chuckled and shook his head. It was sweet that Tom would struggle along just because Damien was hungry but it was also very foolish. At this point we made it into the ground floor sitting room, Draco was eating breakfast in Fenrir's lap and Remus was sipping on a coffee looking at them with a fond smile.

Settling Tom in on a sofa with him sitting on a big fluffy pillow, Damien sat next to him cuddled into his side. Sirius made up plates for both Tom and Damien. It was good to see Damien so happy and Sirius hoped it could last forever. But, knowing that, that wasn't possible.

After everyone was done eating Damien and Draco were playing with a puzzle on the floor as the adults settled into talk. It seemed as if no one wanted to start the conversation and break the peaceful silence. The peacefully silence couldn't last forever however, so finally it was broken.

"We need to get the Weasley's out of Hogwarts, if Dumbledore finds out Bill is one of my mates they won't be safe." Tom stated looking troubled. It was obvious to all of them that Tom loved his mates and would do whatever it took to keep them safe. Sirius was glad in many ways that Tom was one of Damien's mates, Tom had so much power that he would be able to protect the three of them by himself if need be. But Sirius also knew that Damien had quite a lot of power himself but he was still so young that it was to raw.

"That's a good idea we should bring Bill, Charlie, and possible the twins here. They keep Damien calm and we are going to need him calm when we try to figure out what Dumbledore is up to. As much as it pains me to say it James should be made aware. Perhaps some of the Weasley's could stay at Potter Manor." Sirius said and much to everyone's shock Fenrir was the first one to agree. Everyone was staring at Fenrir with there mouths gaped open, well except Tom who didn't know him very well. All the shocked expressions got on Fenrir's nerves very quickly and he snapped.

"What are all of you staring at? You act like I never agree to anything." Fenrir barked out. Remus was immediately up hugging Fenrir and kissing his face to calm him down. Fenrir pulled Remus into his lap and held him close taking deep breaths to calm himself. He knew he couldn't let his temper lose with Damien in the room that would only serve to scare the little boy.

"Fenrir we're sorry, we didn't mean it that way. I'll just go talk to the Weasley's, Remus can you go talk to James?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded and they both left right away.

* * *

James was sitting with his head in his hands, he was so lonely. He realized that he had no one to blame but himself. If he wasn't so stupid he would have had two loving mates and not have lost one of his sons. His own fears ruined his life, now he was a single father with a son that was so spoiled by his ex-wife that he didn't even know wrong from right. Sighing James was about to get up to go to his office when the floo in the sitting room activated.

When Remus stepped out James couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face. But getting a good look at Remus' face had James grin fading into a worried expression. Remus looked scared and anxious James could never remember a time when he had looked like that. James wanted to wrap him in his arms but didn't know if he would allow it.

"James we need you help. What I'm going to tell you is going to be hard to believe but I promise it is all true. All I ask is that you let me explain everything before you comment." Remus said while plopping onto an arm chair. James sat in the chair across from Remus and silently nodded his assent.

"We found Damien's mates, he has two of them, both dominants. One is Bill Weasley the other is Tom Riddle. Tom told us some things under a truth spell that were unsettling to say the least. Dumbledore cast a spell on him to create an alternate personality within his mind. That personality was Lord Voldemort." James gasped unable to stop himself but Remus continued as if he hadn't heard anything.

"There never was a prophecy Dumbledore just wanted the strongest magical beings out of the way. He already had control of Tom and Damien was already so magical strong that he set Tom out to kill him. But he didn't know they are mates and mates can't kill mates. Tom is back and it won't take long for Dumbledore to realize this, we have to get the Weasley's out of Hogwarts and the Burrow won't be safe. We want some of the Weasley's to stay here." Remus finished looking deeply into James' eyes. James looked confused and he truly was.

"Why don't they stay at Malfoy Manor? Not that I won't take them in but Malfoy Maor is more then big enough." James said with a slight frown on his face. Remus sighed he had truly hoped that he won't have to tell James what happened. He had no intention to tell him the full truth now but he knew he had to tell him something.

"Sirius and Damien aren't staying at Malfoy Manor, them along with Tom and Regulus are stay with Fenrir and I. We don't have enough room for all the Weasley's as well." Remus muttered hoping that James won't question him about why Severus wasn't there but had no such luck.

"Why isn't Severus there? What happened? I know something happened, please tell me what happened." James was working himself into a panic. Remus knelt down in front of James and pulled him into his arms. For the first time Remus thought about how hard this must all be for James. He had lost his wife and his son, that couldn't have been easy on him.

"Severus is having anger issues and it is for the best that no one he could hurt is around him. Lucius and Abraxas are staying with him. It's hard on Lucius though because he had to send Draco away." Remus answered truly hoping against hope that James would drop the subject.

"Are Sirius and Damien okay? I should go to them, they need me." James finished in a whisper that Remus was fairly sure he wasn't supposed to hear. Remus' head snapped up and he gave James a stern look.

"You can't go to them, remember the custody papers you signed. There was a no contact clause in them and you can't see Damien if Sirius doesn't wave it and he hasn't." Remus said. James' face fell, he really missed his son. He knew it was his own mistakes that drove him away but it still broke his heart.

"Hey cheer up. Just give Sirius time, you know him he will evidently forgive you. You may never be as close as you once were but I'm sure he will evidently have some contact with you." Remus said and James knew it was probably true but it didn't help him to feel better about himself.

* * *

Sirius knew that this was going to be hard the Weasley's were so loyal to Dumbledore but it truly wasn't safe. Dumbledore would no doubt use the Weasley's to draw Tom out as soon as he realizes that Tom is back and Bill is his mate. It's to risky to have the Weasley's out in the open or in Hogwarts. It was a risk that Sirius would take.

As soon as he step out of the floo he was usher into the kitchen by Molly and given a cup of tea. Molly called Arthur to join them and Sirius knew that he would have to explain. Taking a deep breath Sirius steeled himself for their reactions.

"You need to get Bill and Charlie out of Hogwarts, it's not safe. Also you need to leave the Burrow the wards here aren't enough. We found Bill and Damien's final mate, he had some information on Dumbledore that was truly disturbing but no less true." Sirius stopped looking up at Molly and Arthur, they looked as if they were actually considering it.

"Alright where would we go? We don't want to be a burden on anyone." Molly said giving in, not wanting to risk her family even if she wasn't sure that Dumbledore was a risk. Sirius nodded understanding Molly's point of view.

"Damien and I are staying with Remus and Fenrir at the moment and we would like Bill, Charlie, and the twins to stay with us. You and the rest of your family will be staying at Potter Manor but the floo's will be connected and you can see your children whenever you want." Sirius said and Molly raised an eyebrow clearly wanting to know why Severus seemed to be absent from all of this. Sirius gave her a look that said later and she nodded.

Tomorrow the Weasley's would be out of Hogwarts and the Burrow. Giving them the advantage that they needed to start searching for what Dumbledore truly wanted. It was obvious that something wasn't adding up and they all wanted to know what.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to thank Makurayami Ookami for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like my story. Everybody feel free to leave me a review and ask any questions you may have.**

**

* * *

**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk gazing at two of his most loyal followers. He didn't understand why they would want to pull their children out of Hogwarts but he would allow them this. I had a house elf collect Bill and Charlie's things and bring them to my office before sending the same elf to tell them to come to my office. Now all Dumbledore had to do is sit back and wait for them to arrive.

Bill and Charlie saw each other as they made it in front of Dumbledore's office at the same time. Frowning at each other they wondered why they were both called to the headmaster's office. Entering the office and seeing both their parents they were even more confused. Why would their parents be there? They didn't do anything wrong did they?

"Ah, Bill Charlie your parents have pulled you out of Hogwarts and are here to collect you." Dumbledore said bluntly causing Bill and Charlie to look at him incredulously. How could he just say it like it didn't matter? This was Bill and Charlie's lives that were about to change and it seemed like he didn't care, like they didn't matter at all.

"Mom, Dad why are you pulling us out of Hogwarts?" Charlie choked out, Bill just stood there in shock. Bill didn't say anything but he believed it had something to do with Damien and that's what scared him. Also he felt the first dominant in there bond and knew he had to be with him and soon. It just hurt to much for him to be away from both his mates.

"Oh, it's nothing dear. We just think it would benefit you to have some home schooling." Molly said nonchalantly but Bill didn't buy it. Something was definitely up and he wanted to know what it was. But at least Bill had enough sense to know that they obviously didn't want Dumbledore to know why they would be leaving.

"You will missed here. If you change your mind and want to come back let me know." Dumbledore said it fake grandfatherly way. All the Weasley's filed out of the office through the floo and Dumbledore sat back it his chair and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Dumbledore made a mental note to go to the Burrow sometime soon. He couldn't let his little puppets off of their strings now could he. But he was confident that all that happened was they needed more help with their other children. Those twins were just a menace. He would give them a week and then go to see them.

* * *

Bill stepped out of the floo and he heard someone shout "Bill" and then he had his arms full of Damien. Pulling Damien close Bill felt better than he had since going back to Hogwarts after the bond activated. Looking over Damien's head Bill's eyes landed on Tom and Bill gasped. He could tell that Tom was his other mate and he thought he was gorgeous.

Tom stepped forward and wrapped his arms around both Bill and Damien. He was shocked when Bill leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Bill tasted so sweet and Tom couldn't wait to taste other parts of him. Tom had to remind himself that he just met him and damn he still didn't have those contraceptive potions.

It took awhile for both Tom and Bill to notice that Damien was struggling to get out from between them. They obliged him and Damien immediately ran over and jumped into Charlie's arms. Charlie chuckled as Damien held tight to him. Tom couldn't help his anger at this man holding his submissive. Logically he knew that Damien was only four and nothing could be going on between them but that did nothing to quell his anger.

Bill could somehow feel the anger radiating off of Tom and knew he would have to came him down or he could have one dead brother. Wrapping his arms around Tom's waist from behind Bill placed a kiss on the back of his neck. Tom melted into Bill's embrace feeling slightly more at ease.

"Calm down love. That's just my brother Charlie. Him and Damien bonded, he was the only one they let be with Damien when he had to testify against Lilly." Bill whispered in Tom's ear. Tom took a deep breath and let go off his irrational anger. After he had calmed Tom realized how stupid he was being and that he had no reason to be jealous.

Tom sat down pulling Bill into his lap and Bill cuddled into Tom. Both of them were watching Damien with Charlie and they had to admit that it was good for Damien to have another person to protect him. Tom can admit at least to himself that he has a huge target on him and that someone like Charlie may become necessary in the future.

Both Bill and Tom burst out laughing when the twins ran into the room and managed to knock over both Charlie and Damien. Well at least they were laughing until Damien started to cry. Tom and Bill were on their feet and taking Damien from Charlie's arms quickly. After a few minutes Damien finally calmed down enough to tell them why he was crying.

"My arm hurts, making it stop." Damien whispered dejectedly to Tom. Tom looked down at it and had to admit it didn't look good. Taking out his newly acquired wand Tom whispered and incantation to check for injuries on Damien. He breathed in a sharp intake of breath when the spell indicated that Damien had a broken arm. Bill looked frantic by Tom's reaction and Tom knew he had to tell him what was wrong.

"He has a broken arm." Tom whispered to Bill then tried to think of a spell to heal a broken bone. He wasn't sure of one so he decided it would be best for Damien to go to one of the other adults. Tom gave Bill a light kiss before taking Damien out of the room.

The twins looked at Bill fearfully knowing that there was no way to get out of the spanking that they knew was coming. Resigned to the fact that there was no way out of this they stood still with their heads lowered. Bill came up to them and placed George in the corner then sat pulling Fred over his knee.

Fred gulped when he felt Bill lower his pants and underwear, he had only been spanked a couple of times on the bare but it was much worse then on clothes. He nearly cried when he saw Charlie hand Bill a wooden hairbrush. Of course Fred had the hairbrush a few times before but never on the bare.

"Fred you have been told many times before not to run into people and knock them over. People could get hurt when you do that and this time someone did. You will be getting ten swats with the hairbrush because you have been warned about this before." Bill said sternly to the little boy over his knee.

At the first swat Fred jerked forward and stifled his scream. He was right it did hurt much more than any other punishment he had ever had. By the tenth swat he was sobbing freely over Bill's knee and his bottom had taken on a red hue. Fred was so sure that he would never sit comfortably again.

Bill looked at Fred's bottom and winced. That was going to hurt for a while and Bill sympathized with Fred, he really did but he needed to learn and hopefully this spanking would do just that. Sitting Fred up being careful of his sore bottom Bill pulled him into his arms, rocking him back and forth while whispering comforting nonsense in his ear.

As soon as Fred calmed down he walked to the corner and George took his place over Bill's knee with out being asked. George's punishment went about the same as Fred's and when to was over twin red bottom's were sticking out of two corners of the room.

* * *

Sirius jumped up when Tom enter the kitchen with a sobbing Damien in his arms. Looking in-between Tom and Damien frantically trying to figure out what was wrong, that was when Sirius saw Damien's arm. It was clear that Damien's arm was broken by the swelling and heavy bruising. Sirius looked up at Tom with a look that clearly stated that he wanted answers and they better be good ones.

"The twins ran into the room, they knocked over Damien and Charlie…" Tom started but was unable to finish because Sirius held up his hand to silence him. Sirius didn't need to know what happened it was already pretty obvious that Damien's arm was accidentally broken by the twins. Regulus stepped forward and reached for his wand.

"Keep Damien's arm straight, I'll heal it. Hey, little one it will be all better in a minute but I need you to stay still for me. Can you that for me?" At Damien's nod Regulus performed a healing charm on Damien's arm which immediately fixed the broken bone painlessly. Regulus kissed Damien on the top of the head and then Damien was transferred into Sirius' arms.

Sirius sat back down in his seat at the kitchen table with Damien curled up in his lap. It seemed to Sirius like trouble just followed Damien around and that could turn into a huge problem. They had to get everyone into Durmstrag as soon as possible but that was easier said then done.

"Do we have any idea how we are going to get into Durmstrag? How are we even sure that Igor will even help?" Sirius asked mostly talking to Tom but not caring who answered. Which was a good thing because Tom wasn't the one to answer.

"He will do it because he owes me more than one life debt." Fenrir said with a feral grin on his face. All the adults shivered it was a truly scary sight when Fenrir smiled like he was the wolf not the man. Sirius thought now was a good time to get Damien out of the room. The others continued to discuss the plans while he went in search of Bill.

Stepping into the sitting room Sirius saw Bill and Charlie talking quietly and also the twins standing in a corner with very red bottoms. Sitting down next to Bill on the sofa Sirius still had Damien in his lap but situated him with his feet in Bill's lap. For some reason Sirius felt that something big was going to happen and then Regulus walked into the room.

Sirius recognized Regulus' look of shocked wonderment as he looked at Charlie. It was obvious that Charlie was Regulus' mate, he had been feeling the pull to the other dominate and submissive in his mate bond but it was telling him they were to young. Regulus looked up at Sirius with panicked eyes, he didn't know how to proceed Charlie was still to young. Running out of the room Regulus tried to think about what to do but his mind as just to jumbled. One thing he knew for sure was that it was going to be a long three years until Charlie turned fifteen.

* * *

Igor Karkaroff the headmaster of Durmstrag academy was exhausted after I very long day and all he wanted to do was go to his office and relax. But that just wasn't in the cards for today. As soon as he walked in he was Fenrir Greyback sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Igor couldn't help but feel a little nervous, Fenrir never came unless he wanted something.

Fenrir smirked at Igor's panicked expression and couldn't help but think what Igor must be thinking about him being there. It's just lucky for Igor that what Fenrir wanted wasn't going to difficult for him to give. But Fenrir couldn't help but to play with Igor for at least a little while.

"I'm here to call on your life debt Igor." Fenrir stated simply. It took everything for Fenrir not to burst out laughing from Igor's pained expression. What did Igor think Fenrir was going to ask him he wondered. With a shrug Fenrir decided it didn't matter.

"I need you to give asylum in Durmstrag for some people myself included. In addition I need you to admit two students for classes and more as the other grow older." Fenrir said crossing his arms over his chest daring Igor to refuse. Inside Igor was doing a little happy dance, out of all the things Fenrir could have asked for this was definitely an easy one to agree to.

"Of course, how many are coming?" Igor asked and got a little nervous by the look on Fenrir's face. Unable to stop himself from thinking that Fenrir wanted housing for his whole pack Igor began to panic again.

"Not including myself ten, however two more may be coming later on. But don't worry only one of them is a werewolf and that is my mate. Four of them our young children, two are school aged, and four adults. The two that may come later are also adults." Fenrir said and Igor released a breath he didn't even know he was holding

"Alright, I'll have everything ready for you to come in two days. Just so you know we are hard on the boys we admit here. We use corporal punishment unlike Hogwarts." Igor told Fenrir. Fenrir just shrugged because he thought it was probably better than at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts doesn't really prepare the children for really life, they are just to sheltered. Also the British are very prejudice against anything that isn't strictly a wizard. There is no place for magical creatures inside British society." Fenrir said with a trace of a snarl in his voice.

"I agree the British have no sense of propriety. They live in the past, the rest of the world look down on the British for their prejudice against anything that isn't exactly like them. They may not realize it but Dumbledore is leading them down a path that will end up cutting them out off from the rest of the world." Igor said insightfully.

Igor's realization struck a cord with Fenrir because he was right. Dumbledore was doing all those things and he was definitely planning something. Everyday it seemed like something new was found out about Dumbledore and none of it was good. Whatever Dumbledore was planning it seemed that he would be taking the whole of Britain down.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Remus was nervous about going to Durmstrang, what if they decided to get rid of them where would they go then? He worked himself into such a panic that he didn't even hear Fenrir could up behind him before Fenrir wrapped his arms around his waist. Leaning back into Fenrir Remus took in a shaky breath. Trying to calm Remus Fenrir placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Everything is going to be all right." Fenrir whispered putting his hand on Remus' stomach. "You can't have all this stress if were going to have a cub. Please calm down I will keep you safe along with everyone else." Remus took a deep breath and calmed at least a little.

"I'm going to go see the children." Remus told Fenrir and with a kiss was out of the room. He found Draco and Damien sitting on Damien's bed playing with Cerberus and smiled. Damien looked up and upon seeing Remus his face lit out and he held his arms out to Remus.

"Uncle Remy, up." Damien asked and Remus picked him up cradling him to his chest. Remus smiled to himself, it didn't matter none of his apprehensions as long as Damien was safe. All this uncertainty was to protect Damien and it was a worth it.

Sirius smiled up a Remus from his seat on the chair in the corner. Remus couldn't believe that he was taking Lily's side at first. This little boy never did anything wrong and Remus had been condemning him as a trouble maker. That was one of the reasons he was so scared to have a cub of his own. What if he ended up like Lily? He could never forgive himself if he hurt his own cub.

Remus put Damien back down on his bed and Damien started to play with Draco and Cerberus again. Walking over to Sirius he knew he had a worried look on his face. Sirius pulled Remus to sit on the arm of his chair.

"What's wrong Remy? You seem really worried and I know this is more than just Damien, so don't try that excuse." Sirius said while gently rubbing Remus' back. Remus could feel himself calming and thought that perhaps talking to Sirius about this could help.

"Fenrir wants to start trying for a cub and I'm scared. I mean I couldn't even tell that Damien was in pain. What if I'm not a good parent?" Remus said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sirius heart broke seeing Remus like this and he pulled Remus into his lap.

"You'll be an amazing Daddy to any cub you may have. Remus you have to know that everyone makes mistakes, all you have to do is learn from them to become a better person." Sirius said and Remus relaxed marginally.

* * *

Tom lead Bill to his room, as soon as the door was closed he had Bill pinned to the door. Crashing his lips into Bill passionately his mouth swallowed Bill's moan. Taking Bill's hand in his Tom placed it on his growing bulge. Bill gasped feeling Tom's hardness through his pants. Tom reached his free hand around Bill and squeezed one of Bill's butt cheeks.

Pulling away Tom smirked at Bill giving him a sharp smack to his bottom. Sitting on the bed Tom licked his lips thinking of all he wanted to do with Bill. Bill blinking owlishly at Tom and waited for instructions. He did have to wait long for his instructions.

"Strip for me slowly." Tom commanded looking at Bill with lust clear in his eyes. Bill began to strip slowly and as more of Bill's skin was shown Tom felt himself get harder. Once Bill was naked Tom circled him looking him over. When Tom came back in front of Bill he gave Bill's member a pump and lightly tugged on his balls. Tom smile when he saw Bill bite his lip. Stepping behind Bill Tom took Bill's bottom into his hands.

Tom had to admit that he loved Bill's butt. It was firm and perfectly shaped. Sighing Tom knew he couldn't have Bill yet, he still needed to get the contraceptive potions. Oh, how Tom wished he could just fuck Bill senseless right now.

"As much as I wish I could fuck you through the mattress I can't not until we get contraceptive potions." Tom whispered in Bill's ear and nearly laughed when Bill pouted. Patting Bill's ass gently Tom sat back on the bed. Tom was a little shocked when Bill sat on his lap still naked. Even more shocked when Bill kissed down his neck.

"We need to get those contraceptive potions soon." Bill reached down and place his hand on Tom's obvious arousal. "I can't wait to have your cock in my ass. For you to fuck me over and over again." Bill finished then suck on Tom's ear lope. Tom couldn't help but think that Bill wasn't a virgin and that upset him very much. Pulling back slightly Tom looked into Bill's eyes.

"I can't help but think that you are not a virgin. Is my assumption correct?" Tom asked perhaps a little to coldly. Bill flinched knowing that it was Tom's right to punish him if he so wished for not being untouched for his bond mate. Looking down glumly Bill knew that Tom was going to punish him for what he was about to say.

"I am not a virgin." Bill whispered. Tom felt his anger boil to the surface and stood Bill up. With a hand on Bill's shoulder Tom lead him into the corner, then went looking through his trunk. Finding what he was looking for Tom placed them on the bed and went back over to Bill. Leading Bill to the bed Tom instructed him to get on all fours.

"Sweet Bill, I know most who give you one hell of a spanking for this but I am going to be taking an alternative approach. I will be putting in a cock plug and a butt plug. You are to wear both until told otherwise, you will use spells when you have to go to the bathroom." Tom said before putting the cock plug in, then stretching Bill with his fingers before putting the butt plug in.

"You will go stand in the corner until lunch." When Bill went to put his clothes back on Tom stopped him. "No, you will not be wearing clothes. Just go to the corner." So, Bill went to the corner to wait out his punishment.

* * *

Bill was uncomfortable when he sat down at the table for lunch. His cock and butt ached from the plugs making him squirm in his seat. Tom gave him a sharp look and Bill immediately stopped squirming. All Bill could hope was that the plugs wouldn't be in for very long.

Fenrir smirked knowing that Bill had been punished even though he didn't know exactly how. He even thought he knew the reason, the only thing he could think of was that Bill is not a virgin. Luckily he didn't have to go through that with Remus as he was a virgin until Fenrir himself took him.

"I had word from Igor that we can come to Durmstrang today and we will. After lunch we will pack and then go through. Bill, Charlie you will have a meeting with Igor to go over Durmstrang's rules." Fenrir said before leaving the table presumably to pack his things.

Looking imploring at Tom, Bill hoped that Tom would take pity on him and remove the plugs. Tom gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head and Bill's hope deflated. He would have to go to Durmstrang with the plugs in.

Everyone left the room and Damien ran to Tom and hugged his legs. Tom smiled down at Damien then lifted him into his arms. He was a little shocked when Cerberus rubbed his head against his leg and began to purr. It was a little shocking how fast Cerberus was growing very soon he would be bigger than Damien.

"I go with you Tom." Damien stated. Tom looked to Sirius to see if it was alright with him. Sirius nodded with a smile on his face and turned with Regulus to go to their rooms. The three mates went to Tom's room to pack his things as Bill shared the room and most of his things were still packed. Damien noticed that Bill was walking funny and when he was put down in Tom's room he ran to Bill.

"Bill okay?" Damien asked looking at Bill with bright blue doe eyes. Bill knelt down so he was at the same level as Damien hoping it would help convince him. "I'm fine, I was just a bad boy and need to be punished." Bill said his own blue eyes peering into Damien's. Damien saw that Bill was telling the truth and frown.

"Be bad boy, get spanking?" Damien questioned a little confused because it didn't seem that he got a spanking. Bill looked at Tom as if he was looking for the answer, Tom simply rose one eyebrow and smirked at him letting him know he was on his own. "I didn't get a spanking, I got a different punishment." Damien shook his head and jumped on the bed. Tom chuckled quietly.

It wasn't long before everyone was packed and at the floo in the sitting room. Everyone went through in groups of two or three. Fenrir and Remus were the last ones left. They took one more look around their home not knowing when they would be back.

* * *

Both Charlie and Bill were sitting in front of the headmaster's desk at Durmstrang Academy, Charlie quite comfortably and Bill very uncomfortably because of the plugs. Igor was looking through his desk drawer for the list of rules he had made up for Bill and Charlie. Once he found them he place one in front of each of them.

"These our Durmstrang's rules and also it's punishments. I suggest you read it now, so if you have questions you may ask them." Charlie and Bill nodded before picking up the paper and reading over the rules.

_Durmstrang Academy Rules of conduct_

_Respect will be up held for all professors and students_

_All class work will be done on time and to the best of your ability_

_Curfew is at 10pm sharp and is strictly enforced_

_You are to attend all meals within the main hall_

_The library is here for your use and all books should be respected_

_Your rooms should be kept tidy, weekly checks are made to ensure this_

_No spell casting will be tolerated within the halls_

_Any violence be in physical, magical, or verbal will be dealt with swiftly and harshly_

_Under no circumstances should a student step past the tree line on the grounds_

_Any student that is caught in a sexual act unless bonded will be punished most severely _

_All students are required to wear their uniforms when not in their private rooms_

_Approved punishments_

_Verbal warning, or written warning (Used very rarely)_

_Spanking (Most common)_

_Detention (Please note at the beginning of all detentions is a spanking)_

_Approved implement used in spanking_

_Hand_

_Belt_

_Hairbrush_

_Ruler_

_Wand_

_Paddle_

_Switch_

_Cane_

_Flogger_

_**PLEASE NOTE MORE THAN ONE IMPLEMENT MAY BE USED DURING A SPANKING DEPENDING ON THE SEVERITY OF THE MISDEED**_

Charlie and Bill looked at the list with something akin to dismay. They wondered how any student didn't have a sore bottom for most of their time here as some of the rules were subjective. Bill couldn't take his eyes off the word cane written on the paper, all he could think about was that his precious Damien was almost beaten to death with a cane.

"Sir, one of the children brought with us was almost beaten to death with a cane. Would it be acceptable that he was not near any canes?" Bill tried to be as respectful as he could because he really didn't want a spanking from the headmaster while the plugs were still in.

"Ah, young Damien. Fenrir already spoke to me of this. He was quite adamant that no canes were to be were Damien may see them. I would hate to see the one who disregarded Fenrir's command. Especially after what he did to Lily Potter with that cane. Did you know that the auror's refused to get her medical attention? She died right there on the floor of the ministry." Igor shudder, the British Ministry was filled with buffoons.

"Excuse me sir, how are the dorms set up here?" Charlie asked trying to get onto a new topic as this one was upsetting. Igor looked up at Charlie and gave him a tight smile knowing what he was trying to do.

"The two of you will not be staying in the dorms with the other students. Bill because you are bonded already you will be staying with you bond mate. Charlie, Damien requested you share a room with him and it has been approved. The normal dorms are set up with two or three students per room." Igor said and nodded for them to continue their questions.

"How are the spankings conducted here?" Charlie asked. Igor smirked at Charlie and Bill's expressions. Yes, it was true that most students get at least a few swats every few days it is actually good for them.

"Most spanking will be on the bare as it will have more of an effect. But, you can get a few swats from a professor in the hall, those will not be on the bare. Some teacher will spank you in front of the class but that differs depending on the professor, this is allowed because we are an all boy school with all male professors. No, student has the right to spank you, not even our prefects. If a prefect does spank you, you are to tell any professor or myself immediately. It is my belief that because we have a no non-sense policy and give spankings that Durmstrang has more successful students who go on to have better careers than the other schools."

Bill and Charlie looked at each other with wide eyes. They could be spanked on the bare in front of the class, they didn't want that. But they knew they really had no choice because for Damien's safety they had to stay at Durmstrang. With no more questions Bill and Charlie were lead to their rooms thinking about how strict the rules were at Durmstrang.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm thinking about abandoning this story. I've been getting some very hurtful reviews that don't even criticize my writing but me as a person. I'm not sure if I want to put up with it. For now I will be putting this on hiatus until I have motivation to write it again, if I ever do.**

**Warning: There are mentions of attempted rape in this chapter but they are vague and very brief.**

**

* * *

**

Starting classes today Bill was very sore for the cock plug. He had gotten used to the butt plug but it was impossible to get used to the cock plug when Tom kept making him give him blow jobs. Yesterday alone Bill had given Tom four blow jobs and had his own cock neglected, his cock was still hard and aching for release.

A knock on the door to his and Tom's bedroom cut off his pity party. Yes, Bill would free admit he was having a pity party all by himself because Tom wasn't even there. Answering the door Bill saw a very nervous Charlie standing there. Bill pulled Charlie into a hug knowing this must be hard on him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bill said quietly running his hand soothingly up and down Charlie's back. Charlie pulled back and looked at Bill with worried eyes.

"I'm scared its much more strict here than at Hogwarts. I mean all we had to worry about at Hogwarts was detentions and house points, but here we have to worry about detentions and spankings." Charlie ended up gulping for breath.

"Its okay, spankings aren't that bad and if you don't break any rules you won't get any. It does no good to worry over it because whatever will happen, will happen. Just try not to break any rules and if you do remember that the spanking is not only a punishment but also a way to remind you to not repeat your actions again." Bill said to Charlie and Charlie seemed to think about it then nodded his head.

Together Bill and Charlie walked down to the main hall, looking around they wondered were they should sit. Noticing a few empty seats at a table near the head table Bill grabbed Charlie's hand and lead the way over. They both sat down and the other boys at the table gave them a glance then went back to their meals ignoring them completely.

Bill and Charlie split up to go to their first classes and Bill headed to Ancient Runes. Nervously entering the room Bill walked to the front of the room to the teacher's desk. Sitting in the desk chair was a man that couldn't be over twenty-five, with dirty blonde hair and sparkling light brown eyes.

"Ah, you must be Bill. Welcome to Durmstrang, I'm Professor Davenport. You'll find that must professor's here are very strict, I'm not one of them. As long as your respectful and following the rules I don't care what you do. I'll give you some advice be careful around Professor Franco he is the strictest professor here and any little misdemeanor could land you in detention." Bill gulped and hoped that he could warn Charlie about this Professor Franco before he had him.

* * *

It was lunch time before Bill knew it and he saw Charlie waiting for him in front of the door to the main hall with tears silently running down his cheeks. Bill also noted that Professor Davenport was there rubbing Charlie's back gently as Charlie leaned against him. Once Charlie saw Bill he launched himself into his arms and began to sob into Bill's shoulder.

"What happened?" Bill asked quietly. Charlie just shook his head and kept his face buried into Bill's shoulder. Bill was really worried something very bad must have happened to get Charlie this upset and he needed to know what so that he could help. Looking to Professor Davenport for answers he got more than he bargained for.

"A few seventh year students decided to corner Charlie, they were going to beat and rape him but and couple of third years saw what was happening and came to get me. He was already naked when I got their but none of them actually had time to do anything to him. Charlie's mate has asked to be the one to punish the students and we have granted it." Bill's head snapped up when he heard the professor say Charlie's mate. Seeing Bill's confusion he continued on.

"From your reaction I'm guessing you didn't know that Regulus Black is Charlie's mate. So typical of him, he put it on Charlie's entrance form but didn't even alert the family. I can only guess it was because he didn't want to put any undue worry on your family. Regulus is a traditionalist he won't make any moves to have a mate relationship with Charlie until he feels the bond himself and from what I know Charlie is the second dominate. The submissive as you know will be the youngest member in the bond. But enough of this talk I got you and Charlie permission to take the rest of the day of including dinner, so go on take care of your little brother."

Bill nodded and lifted Charlie into his arms. Setting out in the direction of the rooms that belonged to the group of people they came to Durmstrang with. Coming to the door to Sirius' room Bill knocked and waited. It only took a few moments for Sirius to answer the door with a smile that quickly faded as he took in Bill and Charlie. Quickly ushering them inside Sirius helped Bill tuck Charlie into the bed before rounding on Bill.

"What the hell happened? What did you do…." Sirius' yelling was abruptly cut of by a whimper from the bed. Both Sirius' and Bill's eyes snapped to the bed. Bill started towards the bed throwing a glare at Sirius as he did so. Sirius followed Bill not far behind him.

When they reached out to Charlie he whimpered and cowered into the bed. Immediately Bill and Sirius backed off not knowing why Charlie was afraid of them. Then as if a light bulb went of Bill had a startling thought.

"Siri I think he's scared of us because of the yelling. Go get Remus he might take better to a submissive." Sirius nodded then ran out of the room.

* * *

Remus was alone in his room, he was biting his lip wondering if he should check on Fenrir with the children. Before he could even move an inch there was a frantic knock on his door. Remus was startled but move cautiously toward the door. Seeing Sirius on the other side of the door Remus relaxed but that relaxation was short lived.

"Remus we need you, something happened to Charlie. I don't know what, I was to busy yelling at Bill. Now Charlie is afraid of us…" Remus didn't wait for Sirius to finish and just pushed him out of the way. Remus couldn't believe that Sirius was so idiotic, yelling in the presence of someone who had clearly just been through something traumatic.

Entering Sirius' rooms Remus saw Bill sitting on a chair quite far from the bed where Charlie was curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth. Remus made his way over to the bed and was a little surprised when Charlie stopped rocking and pulling up the side of the sheets for him to enter the bed. Slipping into the bed Remus was even more shocked when Charlie moved over to him laying his head onto his chest but automatically wrapped an arm around Charlie.

Kissing the top of Charlie's head Remus mouthed for Sirius to get Fenrir because he believed when he found out what happened to Charlie that he would need Fenrir to calm him. Sirius ran back out of the room only to return a few minutes later with Fenrir. Fenrir looked concernedly at Charlie as did Damien who was in his arms. Damien squirmed to be put down and Fenrir complied.

Damien's feet barely touched the ground before he was walking over to the bed. Climbing on to the bed Damien was immediately pulled into Charlie's arms. Holding the little boy close Charlie finally broke down. It amazed all the adults as they watched Damien nuzzle into Charlie's shoulder and whispered words they none of them could hear. It only took a few minutes for Charlie to calm.

Cerberus jumped on the bed at Damien's motion, looking sadly at Charlie he rubbed his head on Charlie's other shoulder before turning and taking up a sentry post. The white tiger was quite large at this point and would scary anyone into thinking twice before they approached his human and the scared child.

Sirius and Fenrir turned to Bill clearly looking for answers. Bill gulped, they were intimating especially Fenrir. He knew that Sirius at least thought that this was his fault, but how was he supposed to protect Charlie when their classes were nowhere near each other.

"Charlie hasn't said a word but a professor told me what happened, or at least as much as he knew. Some seventh years were going to beat and rape him. The professor got there before they could but it was close." Bill said gazing worriedly at his little brother, feeling as if he should have protected him somehow.

"It doesn't make that much sense, Durmstrang doesn't accept Muggleborns so they should have mates." Sirius said looking truly confused. Regulus walked in, in time to hear what Sirius said.

"There could have been many factors, their mates could be to young to act on the bond, their bond mate could have denied the bond, or simply their bond mate isn't putting out. I really don't care what their reasoning was their never going to do this again. I also think they won't be sitting comfortably for a very long time." Regulus angrily stated. Sirius pulled his little brother into his arms knowing that he must feel such pain.

"They have been expelled haven't they?" Regulus nodded. "Then we just have to worry about getting Charlie over this. It's going to take a lot of time but we will be able to do it, eventually anyway." Sirius said pulling his brother even closer to him.

Regulus knew that he was right that it would take a very long time but Charlie would eventually get better, he may never be like he once was but he would get better. It is hard to understand why anyone would think they have the right to hurt someone else and it breaks Regulus' heart to know that it happened to his Charlie.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the gates of Hogwarts with a smile on his face. It was time to check on his loyal subjects, the whole family listens to him with out a shred of proof. That was just the way he liked it he could do anything and say it was for the greater good and they would believe him, idiots he thought.

Knocking on the door Dumbledore thought it was odd that no one had answered. Shrugging Dumbledore let himself in and looked around in shock, everything was gone. He already knew if he looked around he would find that the whole house was empty.

How could everything had gone so wrong? The Weasley's were suppose to be his loyal followers but it seemed that they had left him. he didn't understand how they could just leave, this will not look good to my supporters.

Even everything with the Potter's went wrong? Tom was supposed to kill the whole family and then a will written by Albus of course was suppose to show up giving everything to himself. But all the Potter's survived leaving me with nothing.

All of his puppets seem to be breaking their strings. Leaving him to wonder if maybe he built is empire out of a stack of cards. When one falls the rest will crumble.


End file.
